


死于黎明/Died at Dawn

by Wings1827



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: Summary：如果超人在终战时没有及时赶到。JL背景





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 阅读前注意事项：
> 
> 1、故事从大超被复活开始，有与JL不同的情节。
> 
> 2、唤醒了大超人性的不是露易丝而是玛莎。
> 
> 3、情节有作者不负责的瞎猜以及各种OOC。
> 
> 4、露易丝没有和克拉克继续在一起。
> 
> 5、布鲁斯曾多次拜访斯莫威尔。
> 
> 6、有刀子，有单恋。
> 
> 如果以上均能接受，欢迎来到新坑。【泥垢

你是我隐藏的珍宝，  
是我的十字，我的潮湿的痛楚。

 

01

 

在此之前他从未有过这种想法。

但现在，母盒内存放的千百年的记忆，在维克多手中被悉数挖出。他看着那些画面，藏起自己有些发颤的手指。他知道了母盒的来历与用途，而那个能够重塑整个星球的盒子之一，正摆放在他的面前。大胆的，疯狂的，不切实际的念头，如同燎过荒原的火焰，一旦燃起便就再也无法被轻易的扑灭。

强大的力量，能够重塑整个星球的力量，重塑，而那个力量比一个星球更加强大，复活，复活，复活......然后母盒仿佛知晓了他的思绪一般，那些画面消失了，只剩下一个虚幻的投影，红色的披风柔软的在半空中漂浮着。他看着那一块色彩，迎着同伴或疑惑，或惊讶的表情不发一语。

那记忆从雨，烟尘，火光开始，红色的丝织物从眼前划过，然后战士的吼声，伴着刺耳的音爆以及那不详的绿光，最后以逐渐放大的无神瞳孔作为收尾。然后他听到了自己的声音，平静的，冷静的，甚至毫无起伏的。接着他便得到了同戴安娜的争吵，以及突然击在胸口的一掌。但他拒绝让步，尽管这确实是无与伦比的疯狂。

“这个世界需要超人。这个团队也需要克拉克。”

 

“这个世界不需要你。”

在疼痛和窒息之间，他听到超人的声音。有那么几秒钟，他以为自己绝对会被热视线烧穿大脑。但阿尔弗雷德带着他的“后备计划”及时赶到了，接着他就被随手的扔到了一边。他的左肩因为最先着地而干脆的脱臼了，他仰躺着看着刚刚复活的氪星之子带着自己的母亲离去，胸口突然莫名的隐隐作痛。布鲁斯深深的吸了口气，把那归为肋骨受到冲击的结果。接着另一声音爆唤回了他一直仰望超人离去的视线，荒原狼在刚刚的一片混乱中夺走了最后一个母盒。

这个结果令每个人都烦躁沮丧，在亚瑟和维克多的争吵升级之前，巴里用极其无辜的语气和表情打断了他们，布鲁斯就差对他投去一个感激的眼神了。他匆匆的安排了下接下来他们各自的任务，便立刻大步的离开了，后背和肩膀的疼痛让他几乎无法稳住身形。

“让我来吧。”尾随他到休息室的戴安娜，在他试图褪下战衣时轻声的开口。

戴安娜用足够温柔的力道复原了他脱臼的骨头，他活动了下终于归位的胳膊，没有费心去掩饰或者阻止那一声带着疲惫的叹息。

“你知道你不能永远做这个。”戴安娜漂亮的眼睛中满是深深的担忧。

“我现在就很勉强。”布鲁斯尽量用轻松地语气回答，并为对方倒了一杯酒。

“关于克拉克......我知道你对 - ”戴安娜犹犹豫豫的开口，她知道这件事布鲁斯不会愿意被提起，但是他的表情却又让她无法沉默。

“你是对的，我确实应该小心点。”

布鲁斯晃晃杯子打断了她，他知道自己那些隐秘的心思被戴安娜戳破只是时间问题，他只是没想到会在这个时刻被提起。布鲁斯避开女神的目光，选择低头看那些金棕色的液体。

“他非常的恨我，如果不是玛莎及时赶到，也许我现在已经是一只烤蝙蝠了。”

“布鲁斯！”戴安娜微微皱起眉头，她很不赞同刚刚的那个玩笑。

“抱歉。”布鲁斯轻轻地同她碰了碰杯子。“希望我们能熬过这个夜晚。”

“那之后呢？”戴安娜仍旧揪着那个问题不放，“克拉克不知道你对 - ”

“那只是个错误罢了，戴安娜。”布鲁斯沉声打断了戴安娜，再抬头时眼中已是空无一物。“没有人需要为错误负责或者担忧，没有人需要去知晓并不存在东西。他也是，你也是“。

戴安娜看了他好一会儿，最终也只是轻轻地把手搭上布鲁斯的肩膀。

他们还有一场凶多吉少的战斗，他们还有一个世界一个明天需要拯救。他们深陷未知未来的黑暗魔咒，每跨出的一步都会伴随着死亡的低语。也许无言的支持和沉默的守候，才是他们留给彼此最终的温柔。

 

也许这便是终幕。

有人说在一个人即将死去前，他的一生都会从眼中闪过。布鲁斯从未信过这些毫无根源的传言，但此时他确实的看到了，从多年前的那个肮脏的巷口开始，从珍珠的坠落，从他的坠落开始。许多的声音，许多的面孔，重叠在一起混成模糊的一团。

鲜血，硝烟，尖叫和疼痛与从未停止的梦魇混杂在一起，形成吞噬的蝙蝠，化作刺目的绿光。他尝到苦涩无力和愤怒，他尝到悔恨自责和希望。他因而想起那从天而降的神明，想起那死去的面孔和新生的双眸，想起那些在深夜中无法同他人言说的，隐秘的想往。

蝙蝠侠从一时的恍惚中回神，他不确定自己内脏破损了多少骨头断了几根，不断叠加的疼痛令他的脑中嗡嗡作响。荒原狼的吼声在他耳朵里只剩下沉闷模糊的音调，此时他唯一能看到的只有眼前那个灰色的巨影，以及对方身后那正在发着强光的母盒。他试着往前移动了几下，但很快就被一脚踢得更远。

他没有等到那把砍下来的斧子，一个温暖的怀抱代替了那坚硬的兵器。有人在喊他的名字，让他尽可能舒服的躺在自己的怀里。那声音被他耳中的嗡鸣打的断断续续，但是他认得那个声音，那个被锁在蝙蝠洞里的，那个曾无数次萦绕在梦境中的 -

“布鲁斯......别......我很......”

睁开眼睛的动作似乎费尽了他一生的力气，在一片晃动的模糊中，他唯一能够看到的，只是一小点蔚蓝的色彩。但那已经足够了，这个该死的世界还是迎来了它的救赎，他此时终于可以放心了。布鲁斯试着开口，但涌出的只有带着腥味儿的温热液体。

“布鲁斯......布鲁斯......一下......我......”

那声音里似乎带上了焦急和担忧，可布鲁斯已经分不清了，他眼前的画面开始变得涣散而灰暗，他已经听不见对方接下来说了些什么，他感觉到了身体热度的流逝。而他此时唯一能做的，就是奋力的揪住手边那柔软的布料，艰难的发出最后的破碎声音：

“世界......不需要我，但是它需......需要你......请你......拯救它......克拉克......”

他再也坚持不住了，疲惫和疼痛巨浪一般的压了下来。布鲁斯松开了紧握的双手，放任了黑暗将自己的意识全部吞噬。

 

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

半个月之后，英国北部的某私人医院。

每在清晨的第一声鸟鸣之前，他就会从短暂的梦境中醒来，或者说他也不曾真正的沉睡过。之后他会轻手轻脚的从那张窄小的沙发上起身，先去仔细的检查那些“嘀嘀”作响的仪器，确保它们都在正产运作并且没有异常。然后他会从浴室里端出温水和毛巾，为躺在床上的人擦拭身体按摩肌肉。在等到医生的例行检查结束后，他才会短暂的离开这间屋子一会儿。但每次不出十分钟他就会回来，带着清晨的空气和一束新鲜的花朵。

他们匆忙抵达的那天，是一个风雨交加的黎明，接着就是混乱的急救和紧张的手术。在十几个小时之后，病人被送进了重症监护室。而在那之后的三天里，又断断续续的进行了好几场手术，医生甚至下了三次病危通知。但男人最终还是挺了过来，只是之后他便陷入了无尽的沉眠。与他们同行的那位老人，在病人情况稳定后便就神色焦虑的离去了，而年轻一点的那位，只是在他离去的身影后沉默的低着头。

虽然这家私人医院严格的替病人保守隐私，但有的护士还是会忍不住悄悄的议论，关于这间屋子里的病人，以及他的沉默温柔的家属。这也无怪护士们难以压下的好奇，这座医院很少会接待病情如此严重的病人，毕竟这里更偏向于富翁们的疗养院。有年轻一些的按捺不住好奇，曾试图从中打听出什么，但参加了那场手术的人全都对此保持了沉默。八卦从来都是来得很快去的也迅速，在没有了谈资之后，也就没人再去那位神秘的“史密斯”先生。

昨晚这里下了冬季的第一场雪，那些纷纷扬扬的雪花直到早晨才逐渐的停歇。落雪后的早晨十分的宁静，只有偶尔的翅膀拍打的声响，或者远远地积雪压断树枝的动静。这里偏僻而安静，那些爆炸性的新闻或者令人烦躁的狗仔，全被阻挡在千里之外的城市里。红色的跑车停在了少有人来的医院门口，跨出车门的戴安娜轻轻地呼出一口气，她抬头看了下被鸟儿侵占的医院尖顶，神色里的担忧便又多了几分。

 

在礼貌性的敲了几下门之后，戴安娜直接推开了房门，她知道屋里的人一定早就知道了自己的到来。  
“早安，戴安娜。”果不其然，背对着她的男人在她推门的瞬间就开口问候了。

“早上好，克拉克。”她脱下大衣，把寒气留在离病床足够远的门边。“他怎么样？”

“和昨天一样。”克拉克的声音有些沉闷，他把自己完全缩在那把椅子里。

戴安娜等了一会儿，但等到的只有更多的沉默。她微微闭了下眼睛，然后走到病榻的另一边坐了下来。

“玛莎很好，露易丝每天都会同她视频或者打一个电话。”戴安娜已经不指望克拉克会问她什么了，显然男人的注意力更多的不在这个方面。“她还接下了关于布鲁斯·韦恩的专访，现在公众都认为哥谭首富遭遇了雪崩事故。”

“谢谢你戴安娜，不过我知道玛莎很好，露易丝也很好。”克拉克终于抬起头同她对视，把眼睛隐藏在反光镜片后的克拉克露出一个小小的微笑。“我听得到他们，玛莎，露易丝，潘尼沃斯先生，包括正在看这间屋子监控的维克多和巴里。”

戴安娜皱起眉头，对着角落里那个小小摄像头不赞同的皱皱眉，然后她就听到克拉克带着笑意的声音，说那两个孩子刚刚被她吓了一跳。

“这种行为必须被禁止，就算是担心也不行。况且对方还是布鲁斯。”话一出口戴安娜就后悔了，因为克拉克嘴角的笑意瞬间就消失了。

“克拉克，那不是你的错，在战场中什么情况都会发生。”戴安娜曾见过此刻浮现在克拉克脸上的那种表情，在一个简单安静的葬礼上。“阿尔弗雷德说布鲁斯安排好了一切，他早就预料到会有这种结果了。”

“这个结果本可以避免的，如果我——”

“克拉克！！”戴安娜抬高声音打断了他，“那个时候你刚刚复活，头脑仍旧十分的混乱，你已经尽自己最大的努力去做了。布鲁斯知道这其中的风险，他只是做出了他自己的选择。更重要的是，他还活着，不是么？”

克拉克伸出手，似乎想碰碰布鲁斯那只插着输液管的手，但他在半途中却停了下来，放在距离对方几毫米远的白色床单上。他们沉默着，一时间屋子里只剩下那些枯燥单调的“嘀嘀”声。

“医生不能保证他是否还能再次醒来。”克拉克的声音轻的如同呼吸一般。

戴安娜沉默着没有开口，她知道很有可能会是这样的结果，但是当真的听到时，她才意识到这比想象中要更加难以接受。

“克拉克……这并不是你的错。”戴安娜的声音变得异常的沙哑，她试图说些什么，但最终却只能无力的重复那不痛不痒的一句。

“他在最后的时刻，还在挣扎着请求我拯救这个世界。”克拉克仿佛根本听不到戴安娜的声音，他只是自顾自的低语着。“他说这个世界需要我，可我对他说了什么？”

“克拉克……”

“这个世界不需要你。”

“克拉克！！”

戴安娜大步的走到克拉克身边，死死地握住他的肩膀，强迫他抬起头看着自己：“我知道你现在很愧疚，对于你在那场战斗中的迟到。”

听到这句话，克拉克很明显的畏缩了一下，他移开了视线不愿在同她对视。但是戴安娜仿佛狠下心了一半，坚持着把后面的话说完。

“ 布鲁斯选择复活你有没有私心？他当然有！因为能把你带回这个世界，可以减轻点他的那些该死的愧疚！但是仅仅于此？绝不。布鲁斯说过，你是这个世界的灯塔，卡尔。你让他，让我们相信了这个世界，这些人仍旧是值得被拯救的，你给了他，给了我们希望、理想和信念。哪怕只有千万分之一的几率，他都会毫不犹豫的选择让你回来。”

戴安娜松开了手，她看着低头不发一语的克拉克，放缓了自己的语气。

“被愧疚和自责吞噬，这不是他所希望看见的你，这不是他拿自己的生命去冒险的目的。这个世界需要你，正义联盟也需要你，他已经拯救了那一天，而你还要去拯救这个世界。别让他失望，卡尔。”

低着头的克拉克仍旧不发一语，戴安娜看看他，又看了看沉睡中的布鲁斯，最终也只能轻轻地叹息一声。她还有其他的事情，不能再过多的久留了。但当在她拿起大衣准备离开的时候，身后突然传来了克拉克的声音。

“布鲁斯他复活我最终目的，只是为了拯救这个世界吧？”

“不，不仅仅是为了拯救这个世界，或者是来填补他的愧疚。”戴安娜试图阻止自己的声音，但是那些单词却完全不受她的控制。

“更因为……他爱你。”

 

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

在阿尔弗雷德终于处理完哥谭的那一堆事务，准备回到医院时克拉克选择了先一步离开。更准确的说，应该是他狼狈逃走了。尽管老人对他一直彬彬有礼，也从未因这件事就怪罪他，但是克拉克就是无法去面对那双眼睛，那双被疲惫和悲伤浸透的眼睛，总是让他不由自主的会联想到玛莎。

他回到斯莫威尔的时候还是清晨，堪萨斯的阳光刚好吞噬了黎明前最后的一点黑暗，带着浅浅的雾气洒满门外的玉米田。当克拉克落到家门前时，杰西似乎听到了他归来的动静，边境牧羊犬从自己的窝里钻出来，直奔主人的裤腿而去。

“嘘，杰西安静，嘘！安静！”

克拉克压低声音让杰西保持安静，他还不想让玛莎这么早就被惊醒。作为替代，他不得不蹲下身子，让杰西把口水糊的自己满脸都是。

“那你可要洗了澡之后才能吃早饭了。”

熟悉的声音从门边传来，玛莎披着厚实的披肩斜靠在门框上微笑着看着自己的孩子，眼角带着些许还未完全散去的倦意。克拉克笑着去拥抱自己的母亲，玛莎故作嫌弃的皱了下鼻子，然后紧紧地抱住了自己的孩子。

“我回来了，妈妈。”

“欢迎回家，克拉克。”

玛莎没有询问他这半个月去了哪里，只是催促他赶紧去洗掉那些狗狗口水，然后下楼来吃早餐。为此克拉克十分感激母亲的体贴，因为他暂时还不想把这几天发生的事情告诉玛莎，或者说他还没有准备好要如何告诉玛莎。但他也因此觉得愧疚，他还没有来得及同自己的母亲好好拥抱一下。

“喜欢你的新房间吗？”玛莎给他端来了咖啡，“我不知道你更喜欢什么样子的，也来不及问你，所以翻修的时候就让他们按照年轻人的喜好弄了。”

“当、当然喜欢！”克拉克忙不迭的表示赞同，但接着他就疑惑的皱起了眉头，“可是我记得我上一次回来时，这里已经被银行作为抵押给收回了？”

“是的。”玛莎叹了口气，“还是多亏了布鲁斯帮忙才回来的。”

“布鲁斯？”克拉克很显然一头雾水。

“哦是的，他上一次来拜访的时候，发现了银行挂起来的那块牌子，那次他还因为我没有和他说这件事，而有些闷闷不乐。”像是回忆起什么趣事一样，玛莎轻轻的微笑了起来，“我跟他说过没关系的，毕竟这个房子对我一个人来说实在是太大了，但是他却坚持说，无论如何都不能让克拉克失去自己的家。”

玛莎看到克拉克脸上有些呆滞的表情又笑了，她一面给儿子的煎饼上倒上金棕色的糖浆，一面继续同克拉克絮絮叨叨。

“布鲁斯真是个好孩子。不过，如果他有时候能再坦率一点就好了。”说到这儿玛莎轻轻的摇了摇头，“我至少在墓碑前遇到了他四回，他才终于同意来家里小坐一下。一开始还坚持说和你只不过是熟人，但我一眼就能看出来你们绝不仅仅是熟人。”

“呃……我们应该算是朋友。”克拉克微微停顿了一下，他同布鲁斯之间的关系过于复杂了，那绝不是一两个单词就能够概括的。

“哼，看吧，我就说了。”玛莎得意的喝了口咖啡，然后她轻轻的握住了克拉克的手。“你们一定是非常好的朋友，我能感受到你的离世对他造成了多么大的影响。他甚至一直在试图做一些补偿。”

玛莎突然停了下来，她垂下眼睛，轻轻的摇了摇头：“但是补偿又有什么用呢……我的克拉克都已经不在了……”

克拉克站了起来，温柔的把母亲揽进怀里。他永远都会不知道自己的死亡，给亲密之人带来了多大的伤害，而他也庆幸自己能再次醒来，能再次拥抱朋友和家人，他很庆幸布鲁斯最终选择了那个疯狂的计划，让他能再一次体验生命的美好。  
“但是你回来了不是么。”玛莎已经停止了哭泣，但她还是不愿意松开抱着儿子的手臂。“其实当时那句话一出口我就后悔了，因为布鲁斯当时的表情就如同被雷劈了一样。我太悲伤了，甚至忘了他也是同样的悲哀。”

“布鲁斯会理解的。”克拉克松开母亲坐了回去，但是他们的手仍旧紧紧的握在一起。“他一定会理解的。”

玛莎轻轻的笑了，她拍了拍克拉克的手臂不想再继续这个话题。他们转而开始谈论最近的天气，小镇上发生的事情，各种新闻和这个世界的变化。不过他们默契的避开了有关露易丝的话题，玛莎知道那些木头板子是挡不住克拉克的视线的，他一定早就发现了那枚被送还的戒指。但是那是他们之间的事情，玛莎决定把这件事留给他们自己。

“也不知道布鲁斯他的伤势怎么样了。”但玛莎突然的一句让克拉克差点呛到咖啡，“我从报纸上看到他出游遭遇了雪崩，满身绷带的样子真是让人心疼。不过阿尔弗雷德说他没什么大碍，只是需要静养。”

“他呃……他正在平稳的恢、恢复。”

克拉克努力的咽下那一口咖啡，尽量的让自己的声音没有大的的波动。他不知道自己是应该先惊讶玛莎为何突然提出这个问题，还是该先惊讶自己的母亲为何同潘尼沃斯先生如此熟悉。这一刻克拉克才突然意识到，在自己“死亡”之后布鲁斯为他做了多少。因为他当时判断的错误，因为他被怒火蒙蔽双眼而产生的愧疚？

“因为他爱你。”

戴安娜的声音突然在他的脑海里响起，克拉克差一点捏碎了手掌下面的餐桌角。他抿了下嘴唇，然后对着玛莎扯出一个还算自然的微笑。

“就……就是这样的，静养一段时间就好了。他没事，妈你别担心。”

“那真的是太好了，等他好了再来邀请他做客吧。”玛莎高兴极了，“虽然上一次他答应了，这个圣诞节会来做客的。”

“呃……可是妈……”克拉克的声音迟迟疑疑，毕竟玛莎还不知道布鲁斯的另一个身份……

“没有可是，他也不能总是扮演那个黑色的蝙蝠不是？”玛莎挥挥手，直接替他们做了决定。“那可是圣诞节啊！他和阿尔弗雷德都应该好好过个节日。”

“……是，是的妈妈。”克拉克匆忙的把煎饼塞进自己的嘴里，信息量太大而他选择吃东西。

 

克拉克在门口踌躇了好一会儿才终于下定了决心敲门。虽然他这个时候还不知要如何面对阿尔弗雷德，但是他也不敢违背玛莎让他给布鲁斯带苹果派的要求，毕竟他没敢告诉玛莎布鲁斯一直都处于昏迷不醒的状态。

不过阿尔弗雷德对他的到来并没有太大的反应，老人只是礼貌的向他问好。然后把他让到沙发上就坐，还特意的去给他泡了一壶茶。

“很抱歉肯特先生，这里只有医院提供的茶包了，还请您原谅我的招待不周。”老人坐到他对面的椅子上，如果不去看他泛着血丝的双眼，阿尔弗雷德仍旧是韦恩家族那位优雅的管家。

“没，没关系的，潘尼沃斯先生。”克拉克端起杯子匆匆的喝了一口，有些气恼自己的舌头又开始打结。“这茶还是很、很不错的。”

“非诚感谢。”阿尔弗雷德只是向着他微微点了点头。

“潘尼沃斯先生……”克拉克试图说些什么，但他停了几秒，却只能重复那几个早已说过的单词。“我很抱歉……关于这一切。”

“不，肯特先生，这不是您的错。”阿尔弗雷德目光平静的看着克拉克，“也许这种结局，才是让他得偿所愿的。”

那一刻，克拉克觉得自己似乎被扼住了喉咙，连呼吸都似乎变得无比的艰难。但此时，他只能沉默的看着手中的杯子，任那块精心制作的苹果派在沉默中变凉变软，最后变成软塌塌的面团与果酱的混合物。

 

克拉克彻夜的守在布鲁斯的床边，直到他又听到了远处松林中鸟儿的嘀啾。阿尔弗雷德没有拒绝他希望留下的请求。不仅仅是因为克拉克的语气太过坚决，老人也确实因为连日的忙碌而有些逼近极限，在布鲁斯醒过来之前，他绝不能就此倒下。

“他说你回来的，我只希望这还不算太晚。”

克拉克看着那道在屏幕上跳动的线，阿尔弗雷德那一日的话仿佛还在耳边。他垂下头把脸埋入掌心，已经太晚了，太晚了。而这一切都是他造成——克拉克的动作猛地停住了，因为他听到了一声轻轻地摩擦声。就在他愣神的空档，他又听见了一声，接着是第二声，然后是第三声。克拉克僵硬的向着病床的方向转过头去，一个多月来一直在沉睡的人的睫毛在微微的抖动，然后随着一声轻轻地叹息，那双眼睛睁开了。

那一刻，克拉克看到了这个世界上最为美丽的颜色。

“布鲁斯！！”

他的惊叫声惊醒了一旁的阿尔弗雷德，老人“唰”的一下就从那张窄小的沙发上蹦了起来，两步大步便跨到了他们身边。然而他除了一句“感谢上帝”之外，就再也说不出一句话来了。

接下来克拉克的记忆有点混乱，他只知道医生和护士都被叫过来了，在经过一系列的检查之后，医生宣布了布鲁斯已经没有大碍了，只是需要再留院观察一周，然后他就可以回去静养了。医生兴奋地同他们握手表示恭喜，说这是“医学上的奇迹”。他颤抖着给戴安娜他们传了信息，却完全不记得自己说了些什么。

等终于他从混乱状态中挣脱之后，他已经再一次的坐到了布鲁斯身边。阿尔弗雷德去处理别的事情了，老管家似乎是特意的给他们两人留了空间。布鲁斯仍旧显得有些憔病恹恹的，但至少精神还不错，他刚刚甚至同阿尔弗雷德开了个玩笑。而那块一直堵在克拉克喉咙上的石头，此时终于落了回去。

“布鲁斯……你还记得你在失去意识之前说了些什么吗？”克拉克有些局促的开口，无关其他混乱的情感，他至少想先同布鲁斯道个歉。

布鲁斯的眉头习惯性的皱了起来，他稍微思索了一下然后摇摇头：“不，我不记得了。不过我想那应该也不是什么重要的内容。”

克拉克看起来想被氪石砸中了一样，他的嘴傻乎乎的开合了几下，却发不出任何一个音节。但未等他找回自己的声音，布鲁斯又一次的开口了：

“抱歉这么说。但是，我们认识吗？”

 

—TBC—


	4. Chapter 4

04

他认识布鲁斯的那个表情，冷静、戒备，彬彬有礼却拒人千里，正如同他第一次在卢瑟的宴会上所见到的一样。这让他在瞬间几乎无法呼吸。所以他逃了，在阿尔弗雷德推开房门的那一刻，极为狼狈的逃出了病房，甚至没有来得及理会老管家不解的询问。等到克拉克回神时，他已经站在了医院的花园里。正午的阳光格外好，温暖的如同融化的蜂蜜。但是他却觉得异常寒冷，即使他已经很久不再受温度变化的困扰。

克拉克忍不住抬头去看那扇几乎被积雪掩盖的窗子，但他却根本什么都看不到。那个角度正好是阳光反射的位置，冰冷的玻璃只留给他了一片冰冷的反光。但克拉克没有使用透视，甚至不愿意使用自己的超级听力，他不知道那是畏惧于医生对病情的最终宣布，还是畏惧于再次见到布鲁斯那副冷漠戒备的表情。克拉克突然觉得有一点疲惫，一种从心底蔓延开的，无力的疲惫感，正在缓慢的将他吞噬。

“造成失忆的原因可能有多种，有可能是大脑被猛烈撞击导致的失忆，也有可能是受到刺激，或者别的某些因素而产生的心因性失忆。而史密斯先生的情况更为复杂……很抱歉，我们也无法断论具体的原因。”医生在做了详细的检查后，只能表示自己的歉意。

“还有恢复的可能吗？”阿尔弗雷德紧锁着眉头。

医生轻轻地摇了摇头：“可能性很小。也许在心理治疗下能够恢复一些，但这也只是推论，我无法保证最终的治疗是否能够见效。”

“这就可以了，谢谢您，医生。”

就在阿尔弗雷德还想询问些什么的时候，一直沉默的布鲁斯突然出声打断了他们。医生来回看了他们两眼，便以还有其他病人在等候为由退出了房间。

“无需担心阿尔弗，这不会对我造成太大的影响，失去的那部分记忆靠着蝙蝠洞的资料，也是能够补全的。”在门关上之后，布鲁斯满不在乎的摆了摆手，然后眯起眼把自己滑进被子里。“麻药的效果似乎还没退，我暂时需要先休息一下。”

“好的，布鲁斯老爷。我会在晚饭时再叫醒您。”阿尔弗雷德稍微迟疑了一下，然后便点点头表示知道了。

“哦，对了阿尔弗。”即将要陷入沉睡之前，布鲁斯有些含糊的开口。“哥谭最近如何？”

“非常好布鲁斯老爷，您大可放心。”仿佛猜到他一定会这样问，阿尔弗雷德忍不住勾起了一个小小的微笑。“哥谭最近十分的平静。”

“嗯……那还真是稀奇。”他轻轻打了个呵欠，露出了少有的渴睡的样子。“还有阿尔弗，房间里刚刚那个蓝眼睛帅哥是谁？我以前和他很熟吗？”

阿尔弗雷德的微笑停滞了一下，老管家似乎有那么一刻的迟疑，他以完全不符合自己风格的，慢吞吞的动作走到病床边，而躺在床上的布鲁斯，正艰难的维持着睁眼的动作，阿尔弗雷德坐到他的床边，像很久很久以前安抚做了噩梦的幼年布鲁斯那样，伸出手轻轻地拢了拢他已经开始夹杂了灰色的头发。

“只是一位经常采访您的记者罢了。”

他的声音缥缈却又沉重。

 

克拉克一直愣愣的看着那扇窗户，甚至没意识到阿尔弗雷德已经走到了他的身边。

“我可以坐在这儿吗？”

他被老管家的声音吓了一跳，然后迅速的让出了一边的椅子，有点结结巴巴的开口：“当，当然了，潘尼沃斯先生。”

阿尔弗雷德轻轻地点了点头坐到他旁边，过了正午阳光开始变得微弱而倾斜，他们俩沉默的坐着阴影缓慢的向着他们的脚下蔓延。

“布鲁斯老爷不记得从黑零事件开始之后的事情。”老人的声音不大，但是每一个音节似乎敲在了克拉克的后脑上。“也就是说，他不记得你，你们，包括与超人的对战，以及之后联盟的建立和荒原狼的入侵。”

克拉克只能点点头，他此时什么声音都发不出来。他快速的看了眼阿尔弗雷德，然后低下头去看自己沾满雪和泥的鞋尖。

“这之后他会通过以前的资料来填补这段空白的记忆。”阿尔弗雷德轻叹了一声，他终于转头看向克拉克，平静的表情中带着一丝不易觉察的担忧。“我不能确定他会对此作何……感想。我只能保证会为他提供足够完整的讯息。”

“我……谢谢您，潘尼沃斯先生。”克拉克想说些什么，但最终出口的只有干瘪的道谢，以及已经变得毫无意义的歉意。“我很抱歉，为这一切。”

“肯特先生，您拯救了这个世界，您带回了布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德抬起头看着那扇窗户，布鲁斯正在那层玻璃后小憩，而并非令人担忧的沉眠。“您无需为任何事感到抱歉。”

克拉克没有说话，他仍旧直愣愣的看着自己的鞋尖，连阿尔弗雷德离开都没有觉察。他一动不动的坐在庭院里，直到深沉的黑暗将他全部吞噬殆尽。

 

“你准备在那里呆多久才会进来？”布鲁斯早就发现了躲在门外的人，最后终于受不了了门外来回的脚步声，他放下手中的电脑对着门外喊道。

外面的人似乎被吓了一跳，几秒之后那扇门才被小心翼翼的打开。克拉克探进头来，阿尔弗雷德不在，病房里只有一个暂时还无法下地的布鲁斯。

“晚上好布……韦恩先生。”克拉克斟酌了一下，决定还是换了称呼。

“晚上好，肯特先生。”布鲁斯对着男人挑挑眉，露出了他对外人的一贯的花花公子的面具。“请原谅这个房间如此的窄小简陋。”

克拉克沉默的坐到远离布鲁斯的那把椅子上，迟疑着不知道自己应该说些什么。他们的关系仿佛又回到了一年以前的状态，但也许……没那么糟糕。克拉克试图让自己的想法乐观一点。

“克拉克·约瑟夫·肯特，卡尔·艾尔，氪星最后的遗孤，世人称你为超人。一年前在与毁灭日的战斗中牺牲，在上个月因借助了母盒的力量而复活。”布鲁斯突然开口了，他抬眼扫了一眼沉默的男人，语气似乎里多了一丝迟疑。“这些资料上显示，我们曾同彼此争斗，我甚至有意图要杀死你……但最终成为了信赖……彼此的……战友。”

“是的。我知道你忘记了很多，布鲁斯。”克拉克的回应格外坚定，他甚至没注意自己改变了称呼，这反倒让布鲁斯楞了一下。“这一次，请让我来帮助你，布鲁斯。”

“第一次相遇就彼此威胁，第二次我就试图杀了你。”他合上电脑收起了那副懒洋洋的表情，布鲁斯皱着眉抱起胳膊。“而在你死后，我又是那个力主复活你的人。如果这不是阿尔弗编造的，那就是我疯了。”

“听着布鲁斯，我知道这很怪，但这确实都是真的。”克拉克急切又诚恳地说道，他忍不住前倾试图握住布鲁斯的手。“请让我帮你，我可以……”

“不了，多谢您的好意，肯特先生。”布鲁斯的声音仍旧温和有礼，但是克拉克注意到了他躲闪的动作，“我相信这种’微不足道’的任务就没必要麻烦超人亲自效劳了。如果可以，我希望能休息一下。您知道，恢复期的人总是会很容易困倦。”

“好……好的韦恩先生，抱歉打扰了。”克拉克缓慢的收回了自己的手，他站起来简略的道别，接着就快步的离开了布鲁斯的病房。

 

那之后直到布鲁斯出院，克拉克都没有再在他面前出现过。他不再同戴安娜他们联系，也拒绝了露易丝打来的电话，玛莎多少有些担忧，但还是选择让克拉克把自己关在仓库里，或者在门外的玉米地里忙碌。

他拍了拍修理了一半的拖拉机，决定今天暂时到此为止。他在回到家里时关掉了电视，那个匣子里铺天盖地的都是超人归来的消息。玛莎带着杰西出门了，她们要到晚上才会回来。午后的斯莫威尔十分的安静，在冬天这个时节甚至没有鸟鸣或者犬吠。

克拉克斜靠在桌边，把玩着那个小小的联盟通讯器。戴安娜在把东西递给他时，克拉克本想拒绝来着，毕竟只要他想没有他听不到的声音，但是她的一句“这是布鲁斯让我交给你的”，就让他鬼使神差的收了下来。就在愣神的时候，电话突然响了起来，但是克拉克仍旧一动不动，直到录答机里传来戴安娜的声音。

“我知道你听得到，克拉克。今晚是联盟的第一次会议，我希望你能出席。你最终还是要面对着一切，这不是能够逃避的。”

戴安娜很快的就挂断了电话，简洁利落一如她的风格。克拉克看了看录答机上闪烁的红灯，然后走过去删掉了那条录音。他把通讯器随手放到桌子上，但几秒后又返回去重新拿起，放进上衣的口袋里。

那天晚些时候，超人如约的出现在了韦恩家族的老宅中。神奇女侠对着他点头微笑，钢骨礼貌的同他打了招呼，而闪电侠则显得更兴奋些，如果可以他绝对会直接奔过来问东问西，而不是老老实实的坐在自己的椅子上。而海王则坐在距离他最远的地方，满脸都是戒备，面对超人的问候也只是勉强的点了点头，惹得神奇女侠不由得皱了皱眉。

克拉克没有介意亚瑟的态度，他拍拍戴安娜的肩膀，坐到了她的旁边上。最后到达会议室的是蝙蝠侠，他看着仅剩的，位于超人和神奇女侠之间的位置，稍微停顿了一下才走到桌边。克拉克没忍住去透视了他身上的伤，但后者似乎觉察到了他的小动作。不过，在布鲁斯转头看向他之前，克拉克移开了视线。

“欢迎来到正义联盟。”透过变声器，布鲁斯的声音低沉而粗粝。

一种预感突然袭上克拉克的心头，他不由得微微握紧了拳头。

“而我宣布退出。”他说。

 

—TBC—


	5. Chapter 5

05

他话音落下的瞬间，整个会议室瞬间寂静了下来，所有人都难以置信的看向蝙蝠侠。戴安娜惊讶的看了眼克拉克，但对方只是莫不做声的低着头。

“我以为……把我们召集起来是你的主意？”巴里小心翼翼的把嘴里最后一块儿的小甜饼咽了下去，他此时看起来十分的不安。

“是的。”蝙蝠侠的声音里没有丝毫的波动，“但那是为了抵御荒原狼的入侵。”

“那么你现在是要解散这个联盟？”皱起眉头的亚瑟有些不满。“你把——”

“我只是说我要退出，而非要解散这个联盟。而且它并不是我一个人的联盟。”蝙蝠侠打断了他的话，并且在“一个人”那里加重了语气。“你们无需担心我对联盟的资助，在这一点上我已经被人说服了。”

“但这是为什么布鲁斯？是因为你不信任我们？我知道你失去了同我们并肩作战的记忆。”戴安娜忍不住站起来争辩，“可是就算如此，那些——”

“我已经看过了同你们并肩作战的资料，神奇女侠。”蝙蝠侠冷冷的打断她，“但是现在的我更喜欢一个人单干。”

听到这句话，一边的亚瑟忍不住“切”了一声。

“这个世界需要正义联盟，而正义联盟也需要你，布鲁斯。”戴安娜靠进几步试图劝说他，但换来的却是蝙蝠侠拉开的距离。

“这个世界需要的是你们这些英雄。”他的话里带上了一丝自嘲。“只要你们能够保护这颗星球，其他的事情对我来说无所谓。”

戴安娜的眉头皱得更深了，似乎还想说些什么，但这次她被克拉克抢了先。

“那么谁来守望守望者？”克拉克——超人走到蝙蝠侠的面前。“你就这样把整个世界的安危，交给一群外星人、神话和都市传说？”

听到这个，蝙蝠侠很明显的迟疑了一下，超人的话似乎正中了他心底的思虑。

“而我们更愿意把这项监管的责任交给优秀，并且值得信任的人。”克拉克对着他眨了眨眼睛，接着他向着蝙蝠侠伸出了手，“也许这个联盟可以增加一位顾问，一位人类顾问。”

但蝙蝠侠只是看了眼超人伸过来的手，然后就直接转身离开了。

在他彻底消失在门外后，克拉克才微微低头轻声叹了口气。戴安娜有些担忧的看着他，克拉克试图冲她笑一下，却最终只是咧了咧嘴角。

“呃……但他，他至少没有拒绝，对吧？”巴里小声的打破了沉默，男孩来回扫视着他们，试图得到个回答或者保证。

“别担心巴里，布鲁斯说过还会继续支持联盟，那他就一定会做到。”克拉克飘过去拍了拍他的肩膀。

“可是……但他不是……”巴里似乎还想说什么，但是戴安娜在克拉克的身后，对着他轻轻地摇了下头。“呃……好的，好吧，我、我也相信布鲁斯。”

他缩回了自己的椅子里，快速的摆弄着自己的手指。维克多把自己的那份小甜饼推到他面前，得到后者一个异常感激的眼神。

“所以蝙蝠侠就这么退出，离开了。”亚瑟直接把脚放到了桌子上，“那么接下来是谁？”

“没有人会再退出。”超人直视着对方水色的眼睛，“而且蝙蝠侠会回来的。”

亚瑟不置可否的耸了耸肩，仍旧是一副不太相信的样子，但是他没再说什么。

“那么，让我们开始吧。”戴安娜对着克拉克点了点头。

布鲁斯一边有些心不在焉的摆弄着手里的头罩，一边紧盯着屏幕，直到超人和神奇女侠坐回自己的位置后，那一直压在胸口的那种诡异的紧张感消失之后，他才终于舒了口气，那种说不清的感觉令他有些焦躁。他皱着眉头靠进自己的椅子里，连阿尔弗雷德走到了身后都没有觉察。

“如果您想回去继续参加会议，我相信肯特先生和普林斯小姐一定会非常欢迎的。”老管家把蔬菜汁和甜点放在他手边，对着明显被吓了一跳的布鲁斯不留痕迹的挑眉。

“我可不是一个好’伙伴’，我以为这件事早就被证实过了。”布鲁斯扔开头罩，并且关掉了会议室的监控画面，“而且那是属于英雄的联盟，阿尔弗。罪犯不适合那样的地方。”

“即使您同他们一起拯救了这个世界？”担忧又一次的爬上阿尔弗雷德的额头。

“……有些事情的本质是永远都不会变的。”

他稍微沉吟了一会儿，然后把自己重新扔进永无休止的工作中。阿尔弗雷德抿了抿嘴唇，接着便大步的离开，把他一人留在空旷的蝙蝠洞里。

 

在会议结束后，阿尔弗雷德叫住了克拉克。联盟主席——刚刚由投票选举出来的——对着同伴们点点头，示意他们可以先行离开。直到众人都消失了踪影之后，他才走到阿尔弗雷德的面前。

“有什么事需要我效劳吗？潘尼沃斯先生？”超人——此时他更像是克拉克——有些局促的开口，他到现在还是没办法自如的面对韦恩家族的老管家。

“这是你的工作合同和租赁合同，只要你准备好了，随时都可以回《星球日报》上班。”阿尔弗雷德看着一脸震惊的克拉克快速地笑了一下。“布鲁斯老爷证明了死亡的不是克拉克·肯特，只是一位与您长相比较相似的人。而真正的克拉克·肯特则一直在医院里接受治疗，那些公务员搞错了他的身份信息，因此直到最近才出院同家人获得联系。”

“所以我……”克拉克接过了那个袋子，他一时有些说不出话来。

“所以您从法律角度上也’复活’了。”阿尔弗雷德轻点了一下头，“而且韦恩集团收购了《星球日报》，并对其部门和员工进行了重组更换，所以您也不必担心会被原来的同事问东问西。只不过除了您的原主编和莱恩小姐。”

“佩里和露易丝可没那么容易被说服，不过他们没关系的。”克拉克笑了起来。“谢谢呃……请您替我谢谢布鲁斯，潘尼沃斯先生。”

“当然，我会把您的谢意带到的。”

“不过……这一切，是布鲁斯早就预料到了？还是……”克拉克有些迟疑，但还是把话问出了口。

“这是他早就准备好的，肯特先生。”阿尔弗雷德当然明白克拉克的意思，他似乎露出了一个微笑，却又似乎根本没有牵动过嘴角。“布鲁斯老爷十分笃定，您一定会再一次回来。”

 

“无论是作为超人，还是作为克拉克·肯特。”

—TBC—


	6. Chapter 6

06

克拉克·肯特的回归并没有造成多大的轰动，一个是因为原本认识他的人大部分被调离了，而另一个是剩下的只会为他的归来便是高兴。来自斯莫威尔的小记者获得了一个简短的入职欢迎，露易丝和珍妮的拥抱，以及主编佩里的后背持续拍击。尽管他听到自己还是负责体育版时有点失落，但是能再一次坐到那个小隔间里，克拉克还是由衷的感到愉快。

当然，全是因为布鲁斯的帮忙。

想到这儿，克拉克忍不住的轻轻叹了口气，自从上次联盟会议后他就再没见到过布鲁斯，就连谢意也是拜托阿尔弗雷德转达的。当然，这其中也有他没有主动去找布鲁斯的因素在。因为布鲁斯的失忆，一切似乎又都回到了原点，而他完全不知道该如何去面对。

“别那么快就开始叹气，克拉克。”露易丝把一堆资料扔给他，“今天要让你叹气的时间还没到呢。”

“仍旧负责那些美式足球就已经够让我叹好长一阵气了。”克拉克对着她皱了下鼻子。

露易丝轻声笑了，可没一会儿笑容就逐渐隐去了，她似乎有什么要说，但又迟疑着不愿开口。

“露易丝？”克拉克歪了歪头，有些不解的看着她。

“嗯……你今天下班后有没有时间？我、我有点事想……”露易丝难得的露出了犹豫的表情，她表情有些复杂的看着克拉克。

“当然了露易丝，无论什么事，只要你想，我随时都会有时间的。”克拉克很认真的看着露易丝，对着她露出一个安抚微笑。“嘿，而且……我很高兴你仍旧是那个勇往直前的你。”

“哼……把甜言蜜语留给实习生吧，小镇男孩儿。”露易丝稍微愣了一下，但随后她的神情看起来轻松了很多。露易丝轻轻捏了下他的肩膀，在走回自己的工作间时，她已经又是那个干练的记者了。

不过平淡偶尔夹杂了佩里怒吼的工作日并没有持续的太久，克拉克很快的就听见了一场洪水，他随便找了借口溜进了储物间，接着下一秒超人就到了现场。但是他似乎到的晚了那么一点，被救出的人们挤满了远处的高地，除了一些惊吓和皮肉伤之外，他们都安安全全的裹在毯子里，念叨着感谢保佑之类的话。

刚刚帮助了这群人的闪电侠和海王，正站在另一边比较隐蔽的地方，巴里正快速的往嘴里塞着披萨，而亚瑟则对着自己手上的热可可皱眉。

“哟，真抱歉抢了你的风头。”在克拉克落在他们身边时，亚瑟笑着拍了拍他的后背。

“我不认为这是一件抢风头的事。”克拉克忍不住皱起了眉头。

“嘿，别那么紧张，超人。”亚瑟带着满脸“你真无趣”的表情耸耸肩，“我们刚刚拯救了他们，而这只是一个无伤大雅的玩笑。”

克拉克歪着头眨了下眼，可没一会儿他的眉头又皱了起来：“但是闪电侠你是怎么知道这里有海啸的？”

“哦，我接到了布——抱歉，蝙蝠侠的通知。”笑的快要把嘴角咧到耳根的男孩儿，似乎被谁提醒了一下，把“布鲁斯”那个单词给吞了回去。“他和维克——哦，钢骨正在开发软件，在试用的时候发现了这边的异常，然后钢骨就联系了我和海王。”

“但是我以为他并不会关心这些？毕竟他并非正义联盟的成员。”克拉克可是没忘那天蝙蝠侠爆炸性的宣言。

“我承诺了对正义联盟的支持，那可不是一张空头支票。而且通知他们的人是钢骨，超人。”蝙蝠侠的声音从耳机里突然的传出来，“我丝毫不关心你们的任务分配。”

“布——蝙蝠侠你一直在听我们的谈话吗？！”超人难得的被从耳朵里传来的声音吓了一跳，他开始要后悔自己一直戴着通讯器了。

“你用的是通讯器的公共频道。”蝙蝠侠冷冷的哼着，“而且我即没兴趣偷听你们的隐私，也没兴趣窥视别人的摄像头。”

克拉克敢肯定，他绝对看到了巴里的寒战，那孩子慌慌张张的就往嘴里塞了一整块披萨，然后毫不意外的噎到了自己，看不下去的亚瑟帮他拍了拍后背。

“呃……谢——”克拉克挠挠头，相同对方道个谢，但是却被立刻打断了。

“省省你那些多余的废话，超人。”蝙蝠侠冷淡的声音一如既往，“我只不过是愿意遵守当初那个决定罢了。”

然后他就干脆的按掉了通讯。

 

倒霉的事情永远都会赶在一起。克拉克没能赴露易丝的邀约，他此时正微微缩着肩膀，挤在一群名流之间。哥谭的博物馆今晚有个全球巡展的开幕式，在听闻报社的股东布鲁斯·韦恩也会出席之后，克拉克被佩里用其他人都有新闻要忙的理由给踢去了会场，而他根本没有可以拒绝的余地。

克拉克低下头，小声的叹了口气。今天早晨他刚刚被对方挂断了通讯，而却又偏偏这个时间点让要去采访他……完全不知道该如何面对布鲁斯的克拉克，现在倒宁愿再去揍荒原狼一顿。这时一个熟悉的声音吸引了他的注意力，克拉克微微回头，正好看到了正同布鲁斯行贴面礼的戴安娜。

等等……戴安娜？！

如梦初醒的克拉克连忙将那张邀请名单掏了出来，主办方那一栏里，赫然写着戴安娜的名字。他抬头又看看在那两人，布鲁斯似乎与她相谈甚欢，戴安娜甚至挽上了他的手臂。

“真的是非常感谢您的到来，韦恩先生。”戴安娜的笑容完美无缺。

“哦，艺术品也算是我的爱好之一。”布鲁斯轻飘飘的勾起嘴角，“能获得您的邀请是我的荣幸，普林斯小姐。”

他们一面客套着，一面逐渐远离了宴会的中心，当他们来到无人注意的角落里时，戴安娜才松开了布鲁斯的胳膊，而后者立刻小幅度的活动了下自己的胳膊，似乎刚刚被攥的不轻。

“抱歉耽误了夜巡？”戴安娜一脸无辜的耸了下肩膀，因为布鲁斯根本没想遮掩脸上的不满。

“这是哥谭最近流入黑市的物品名单。”布鲁斯看看四周压低了声音，有点不情愿的拿出手机递给戴安娜。“他们确实有可能把生意扩张到了这里。”

“看起来就是上次失窃的东西。”戴安娜快速的看了一边那张单子。“你确定不需要我的帮助？我要在哥谭至少呆上一周的时间。”

“这是我的哥谭，女侠。”布鲁斯翘起嘴角，露出一个假笑。“几个外来的’超级’罪犯还是难不倒我的。”

“好吧，顾问大人。”戴安娜把手机还给对方，对着男人挑了挑眉不置可否。

“……如果需要我会联系你的。”布鲁斯收起了假笑，脸上多了那么一丝不太明显的不情愿。

终于满意的戴安娜伸手正了正布鲁斯的领带，然后对着一直在偷偷瞄他们的克拉克笑了一下，而后者立刻就慌慌张张的扭过了脑袋。

“别告诉我他用了超级听力。”布鲁斯满脸的戒备。

“他当然不会，布鲁斯。”戴安娜轻叹着摇摇头，然后拍了拍布鲁斯的胸口。“至少给《星球日报》的记者一个采访的机会？”

但布鲁斯的回答只是板着脸，戴安娜则在离开时对着克拉克投过去一个同情的眼神，毕竟黑暗骑士现在的心情一点都不“阳光”。可是出乎克拉克的意料，布鲁斯在他走过来时漏出了还算热的微笑。对他的采访也表现了极大的热情，大概是戴安娜的话起到了一些作用，至少布鲁斯没有随便的应付，或者用布鲁西的面具来装傻回避。

“我想记者先生现在已经有了足够的报道材料？”布鲁斯轻佻的勾着嘴角，“期待明天能在报纸上见到你的名字。”

男人用手背碰了碰克拉克的胸口，接着转身就想离开。

“布鲁斯！我……”克拉克在男人离开前慌忙的开口，他迟疑了一下，但还是决定借着这个机会说出来，“谢谢你，为了我做了这一切。真的，非常感谢。”

“我觉得有一点我还是需要说明白，肯特先生。”布鲁斯收起了花花公子的模样，他此刻的眼神和克拉克第一次见到他时几乎一模一样。“无论我为你做过什么，那都已经是过去式了，而你需要感谢的，是当时做了这些事情的我。”

 

“现在的我，与你没有任何关系，也不想有任何关系。”

 

—TBC—


	7. Chapter 7

07

“那可真是个冷酷无情的宣告，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德的声音从耳机里传来，盖过了嘈杂的人声。

“那只是为了避免不必要的麻烦。”布鲁斯快速的瞄了一眼身后，接着往会场外走去，他对着几位女士微笑。“跟他们搞到一起，至少不是我现在的本意。”

“我可以认为您在抱怨以前的自己’为什么会卷入这样的麻烦’吗？”阿尔弗雷德似乎略有不满的哼了一声。

“是你建议我多同他们接触的，阿尔弗。”布鲁斯终于走出了拥挤的大厅，在等服务生把车开过来时，他烦躁的一把撤下了自己的领带。“要不然我现在就应该在巡视哥谭，而不是在这个该死的会场外面听你唠叨。”

“哦，是的是的。顾问应该坐在大屏幕前审查他的资料库。”

“阿尔弗，我已经在那件事上吸取教训，这一点与我是否失忆没有关系。”布鲁斯有点头疼的揉了揉额角。“这个世界需要超人，以及他的正义联盟。”

“您也许可以习惯一下拥有队友的日子。”

“就让他们去迎接黎明，黑夜对我就已经足够。”布鲁斯又看了一眼身后才打开车门，接着那辆漂亮的跑车迅速的融入了哥谭的夜色。

克拉克看着那辆跑车消失在夜色中，布鲁斯一定知道自己偷听了他和阿尔弗雷德的对话。他忍不住叹了口气，那不是他的本意，只是侥幸着希望得到什么不同的回答。就算他已经大致预料到了对方的反应，但亲耳听到还是比想象中要更难以接受。

“你知道那并非完全是他的真心话。”戴安娜走到克拉克身边，拍了拍垂头丧气的小记者。“再多给他一些时间适应。”

“我并没有怪他的意思，我只是觉得一切又都回到了原点。”克拉克快速的笑了一下，无意识地又把自己往西装里缩了缩。“只是……只是这种感觉很怪戴安娜，他明明在我的生活中无处不在，但却又仿佛根本不曾存在。”

他们站在黑暗中沉默了一会儿，身后的人声和灯光嘈杂又迷离，仿佛一场毫不真实的梦境。

“那段时间他是怎样的？”克拉克看着布鲁斯离开的方向，声音如同呼吸一般轻。“在我……’死亡’的时间里。”

“为什么突然想知道？”戴安娜微微皱眉看向克拉克。

“我……我不知道，我猜也许只是好奇。大概？”克拉克终于把目光放回了戴安娜身上，他轻轻地勾了一下嘴角。

“你知道你无须因为我的任何话而介怀，克拉克。那是个错误，而我本不该提起它。”戴安娜敏锐的捕捉到了问题的原因，“没有任何人需要去了解一个错误，或者为那个错误负责。它唯一的结局就是被永远的埋葬。”

“不，那不仅仅是因为你对我所说的。”克拉克又一次移开了视线，哥谭漆黑的夜晚空无一物。“更因为我自己……”

“更因为你自己对此心怀愧疚？”戴安娜抿紧了嘴唇，“克拉克，我说过那不是你——”

“也许我可以自我安慰结局并非我可以操纵的。”克拉克轻声打断了她，“但我确实是造成这个结果的因素之一，这一点永远都无法否认。”

“然后像他一样去做某些补偿？还是回报？这些无论哪一点都不是布鲁斯所需要的。”戴安娜的语气变得锋利了起来，“亦或者是因为我在医院里同你说的那句话？因为你在同情他？”

“我能感受得到，戴安娜。”克拉克低下头看着自己的脚尖，“不仅仅是变快的心跳，或者是上升的激素，也并非死亡将至的那一刻，他脸上无法掩埋的眷恋。”

戴安娜慢慢的放松了一直紧绷的肩膀，此时她才意识到身边的明日之子，其实一直都在被悲伤笼罩。那些气息被他藏得太好，埋得太深，总会让人不自觉的归为一时的错觉。她看着克拉克，某一瞬间与那日布鲁斯的背影重叠到了一起。

“你们两个还真是像的过分。”戴安娜嘟囔着轻轻摇了下头，然后微微斜靠上了一边的吧台。“在葬礼之后，我不是一直陪在他身边的人。蝙蝠侠一直都有自己的计划，并且从不让别人插手。”

“你是在建议我去找潘尼沃斯先生吗？”克拉克有些无奈的反问。“作为’长期陪伴在蝙蝠侠身边’的唯一人选。”

“我的意思是你可以多接近一下布鲁斯。”戴安娜拍平了克拉克西服外衣上的一个褶皱，“去找阿尔弗雷德的结果，基本只有被塞一盘小甜饼。”

接着戴安娜就发现了有什么不对，小记者此时正以一脸不可置信的表情看着她。

“呃嗯……别告诉我你从没有在会议结束之后去蹭过布鲁斯的下午茶？”

 

暗红色在不断扩张，吞噬着天空。他听见呼啸的风声，爆炸声，战士的吼声以及逐渐微弱的心跳声混杂，他闻到烟尘，泥土，火药汽油和鲜血的味道，有谁抓住了他披风的一角，颤抖着用尽全身的力气，仿佛那是仅存的希望。

“世界……不需要我，但是它需……需要你……”声音断断续续，坚定，却又带着难以觉察的悲哀和乞求。“请你……拯救它……克拉克……”

迎上他目光的那双眼眸饱含的情愫太过繁复浓厚，让他几乎无法从中解读出什么。然后，他感到掌心里突然一阵湿热，怀里的重量如同尘土般消散。微微低头，他只看到手臂上鲜血残留。

克拉克猛地睁开眼睛，眼前是他已经熟悉了的公寓天花板。他抬起手揉了下太阳穴，然后发现手上全是被捏碎的木屑。他看了看床头柜上的闹钟，莹绿色的数字展现的是“3:05AM”，但是克拉克已经完全的失去了回到梦境的欲望，或者说那是个让他希望能够遗忘的梦境。

克拉克赤足踩上冰冷的地板，小小的公寓没有拉上窗帘，惨白的月光大喇喇的探进屋内，同那些黑暗的角落形成鲜明的对比。克拉克微微抬头，皎洁到过分的月亮和繁星挂在一起，丝毫不逊色于城市内彻夜通明的霓虹。与隔海向往的哥谭市不同，大都会的天空很少会被厚重的云彩笼罩，无论早晨亦或是夜晚，那些星球的光芒总会将这座城市笼罩。

一种莫名的想法突然击中了他的胸口，那座阴郁城市的守护者，此时是不是也正彻夜难眠，仰视着连一颗星都不肯漏下的沉沉天空？克拉克下意识的就放开了听力，在鼾声，呓语，稀少的汽车杂音，工地和轮船的汽笛之后，他听见了那个曾经在他怀里，逐渐变得轻缓的心跳。此时那心脏正有力的跳动着，带着粗重的喘息和间或的呻吟，他听见闷哼和撞击，他听见皮肤和肌肉破损的声音，他听见血液不断涌出的声响。

在他能反映过来之前，克拉克发现自己已经换上了超人的制服，正悬浮在哥谭市某个阴暗的巷子上空。下面躺着几个混混模样的年轻人，他们被紧紧的捆住，无一不在痛苦的呻吟。超人听到了逐渐逼近的警笛声，他知道这里会有人处理了。接着，他身影一闪，如他突然出现时一般的消失了。

他在滴水兽上找到了俯瞰着城市的布鲁斯，男人身上的血腥味已经很淡了，克拉克猜想他应该是做过了紧急处理。他没克制住自己的视线，在确保了布鲁斯并无大碍后，他才松口气飘到对方身旁。

“晚上好，布……蝙蝠侠。”那个名字因对方的一个瞪视而被吞了回去。“需要帮忙吗？”

“这里不是你的职责范围，超人。”他撇过头格外阴郁的开口。“哥谭的猫会自己从树上下来。”

 

“还有，滚出我的哥谭！”

 

—TBC—


	8. Chapter 8

08

这可真是出人意料的“欢迎”仪式。超人差一点就要因为蝙蝠侠的气势而缩脖子，好在他在最后一秒忍住了自己的动作。

“你受伤了。”他皱起眉头，一脸的不赞同。“伤口就算做了紧急处理，在这种程度下也还是会裂开的。你需要一些帮助。”

“我几十年都没有需求过帮助。”蝙蝠侠的语气里面带上了一些不耐烦，“这一点不会因为今晚的几道口子就改变。”

“但是你现在拥有了自己的盟友。”超人试图争辩，“你完全可以依——”

“那是你的盟友，超人。”蝙蝠侠直起身体，冷漠的同超人对视。“你们的到来不会对我产生任何影响。”

然后他跃下滴水兽，迅速的消失在了黑暗之中。

隔日回到班上的小记者把露易丝吓了一跳，她从没有见过如此沮丧的克拉克·肯特，沮丧的连那头原本来回乱翘的小卷毛都无精打采的趴了下去。而克拉克对她的关心只能回以微笑，然后再三保证自己没有出任何问题。

克拉克微微驼着背把自己埋在小隔间里，他要如何同别人说呢？虽然昨晚布鲁斯已经明确的表示了拒绝，但他有些不放心的跟着布鲁斯去了码头。然后就听到了维克多向他报告监视黑帮交易的通讯。而在他表示可以帮忙时，布鲁斯只是扔给了他一个不屑的冷哼。之后超人就被晾在一边看着他们合作，他根本没有能够插手，或者接近那里的可能。

布鲁斯果然是十分讨厌我啊……又默默叹了口气的克拉克，根本没意识到自己的想法到底有多哀怨。

“嘿，你是被甩了吗？肯特？”过来送材料的同事拍了拍他的肩膀。“振作点伙计，好女孩到处都是，何必只贪恋那一枝花。”

“我不是……我没失——”克拉克笨拙的推了推自己的黑框眼镜想反驳，但当他看到几个隔间外的露易丝时，苦笑着拍开了同事的手，“也……差不多吧。”

“可怜的家伙。”同事摇了摇头，“我说，你只要把这身老套的格子衫换了，然后随便去个酒吧转一圈，绝对会有一堆女孩为你的二头肌着迷的。”

那个同事忍不住诱劝着，但回答他的只有小镇男孩儿惯常的微笑，以及轻轻的摇头拒绝。在他走后没两分钟，露易丝找了个机会绕开催稿的佩里走了过来。

“别听那种愚蠢的建议，克拉克。总会有女孩子喜欢真正的你的。”她一直瞪着那个同事的背影，哪怕对方已经回到了自己的隔间里。

“我没放在心上，别担心露易丝。”克拉克推了推眼镜，对着有些生气的露易丝露出一个安抚的笑容。

露易丝终于收回了瞪视，她回给克拉克一个很快又很轻的微笑：“昨天的那个邀请还有效吗？希望今晚佩里不会再临时塞给你什么工作。”

“永远都会有效的，露。”克拉克温柔的看着她，“没关系的露，我都知道的。在这一点上你的选择是对的。”

“噢……克拉克……”露易丝垂下眼睛，而克拉克则握住了她搭在自己肩上的手。

“你什么都不必说，那只是一个很自然很正常的选择。”他发自内心的笑了起来。“如果非要说它证明了什么，那只能证明你一个非常坚强的人。”

“我可能再也遇不到像你一样的人了，克拉克。”露易丝终于不再下意识的紧绷身体，她看起来放松了许多。

“不，你会的。因为你值得最好的。”

露易丝俯下身，给了克拉克一个简单的拥抱。然后王牌记者回到她的专属战场，带着克拉克所熟悉的神色和气势。

 

糟糕的事情似乎总有聚群的倾向，就比如现在。在佩里，火灾现场，稿子之间周旋的克拉克，突兀的接到了来自玛莎的电话。远在斯莫威尔的母亲很少会打来电话，因为她知道自己的儿子每天都有多么忙碌。因此当克拉克看到屏幕上显示的是玛莎的名字时，着实的被吓了一跳，无数种可能在一秒内从他的超级大脑中划过，他差一点就要直接飞回堪萨斯去了。

“嘿，妈妈，怎么了？是出什么事了吗？”克拉克努力的让自己冷静下来，微笑着同母亲通电话。

“没有事我就不可以问候下我的儿子吗？”玛莎的语气十分的轻快，她在那一头佯装着有些嗔怒。

“哦不，当然了妈妈。”克拉克放下心来，完全的让自己靠到椅背上。“最近还好吗？”

“当然了我的宝贝。”玛莎舒服的长呼了口气，“哦对了，克拉克。圣诞节你没有什么打算吗？”

“呃……没有。”克拉克突然有一种不太好的预感，但他把那种感觉压了下去，想到即将到来的假期他很是开心。“这个假期我准备回家，我已经很久没有好好陪过我的妈妈了。”

“你永远都这么贴心，我的宝贝男孩。”玛莎轻轻的笑了。“不过我需要你来完成一个小小的任务。”

“当然了。”克拉克微微有些惊讶，但他还是答应了下来。

“布鲁斯答应过我今年的圣诞回来斯莫威尔。”玛莎不紧不慢的给克拉克抛下一颗重磅炸弹。“我需要你去邀请他。”

克拉克直到放下电话，他的超级大脑仍然处于发蒙的一片空白中，他甚至不确定自己是不是答应了玛莎，但从母亲满意的声音里他敢肯定自己一定是答应了。克拉克·昨天刚刚被蝙蝠侠吼出哥谭·肯特，此时只有哀叹着把脸埋进自己的手心里。

玛莎一定告诉了阿尔弗雷德自己会过去，不然为何在他纠结时，老管家就给他发过来了邀请信息。但他真的一点都不想深究他们两人为何会走的那么近，他知道那最终一定会扯回到布鲁斯身上。他并非不想谈论有关布鲁斯为他所做的一切，只是每当想到这一点，他都会觉得有些莫名的呼吸困难，还会产生诡异的烦躁感。克拉克揉了揉眉心，他现在十分的心烦意乱，却又根本找不出任何的头绪。

“肯特先生，您不舒服吗？”走在他前面的阿尔弗雷德突然开口。“我不小心听见了您的叹气声。”

“啊……呃不，不，我很好。谢谢您的关心。潘尼沃斯先生。”克拉克愣了一下，然后礼貌的笑了笑。

“您太客气了，肯特先生。”阿尔弗雷德领着他走去客厅，“您不必如此拘谨，也请务必忽视布鲁斯老爷的态度。毕竟，这里欢迎你们每一个人。”

克拉克还没能搞明白“欢迎每一个人”的含义，他就看见了正在那巨大的屏幕面前打电动的巴里和维克多，钢骨甚至还跟他打了个招呼。而因此分神的闪电侠则在最后关头输掉了比赛，他有些抱怨的向着克拉克嘟起腮帮子。

“你吓得我输掉了比赛。”他一边埋怨着，一边往嘴里塞了好多小甜饼。

“呃……抱歉？”克拉克有点尴尬的挠挠头。

“你不能把自己的失败怪到别人身上，巴里。”维克多把自己的那份点心放到了巴里手边。“我们可以在比一次。”

“好！”男孩儿立刻两下三下把嘴里的点心给咽了下去，他信心满满的拿起了手柄，“我这一次绝对会赢了你的！”

“呃……能不能麻烦告诉我布鲁斯在哪儿？”克拉克赶紧在游戏开始前开口，他已经找不见阿尔弗雷德了。

“哦，他在蝙蝠洞里。”巴里紧紧地盯着屏幕，随口说道。

“多谢。”克拉克点点头就立刻离开了，他刚刚用透视发现了入口。

“我是不是忘了告诉他亚瑟也在下面？”激烈的游戏对决也不能阻止巴里的喋喋不休。

“那又有什么关系呢？亚瑟又不是他的敌人。”维克多满不在乎的哼了一声，“专心点巴里。”

“哦哦当然当然，输了的人要请早午餐。”

“成交。”

 

如果克拉克知道了他们的对话，他一定会强烈要求巴里能够提前告诉他的，至少……也许能减少点他现在的尴尬程度。布鲁斯似乎正在和亚瑟商谈什么，他们正挨在一起盯着蝙蝠洞里的电脑，而亚瑟则几乎要整个人压到布鲁斯身上了。

眼前的画面让克拉克下意识的就想退出去，但是他动作晚了，亚瑟已经发现了他的存在。海底的王者对着他露出一个友善的微笑，克拉克只好不失礼貌的咧咧嘴来回应。

“哈哈，我还跟女侠打赌你到底多久才会到这里来。”亚瑟走过来豪爽的拍拍克拉克的肩膀，然后一把勾住他的脖子。“你真该多来几次，韦恩的酒窖真的是棒极了。”

“我还是不了。”克拉克不着痕迹的从亚瑟的胳膊下退出来，“很抱歉，我是不是打扰到什么了？”

他小心翼翼的看向布鲁斯，后者脸色黑的简直像戴上了他的蝙蝠头罩。

“当然没有，伙计。我们已经快结束了。”亚瑟没在意克拉克的动作，他抓起了自己的外套。“那就这么定了布鲁斯，我会先去你所说的区域找找看。”

“我之后会划分出更详细的区域。”布鲁斯的脸色这才缓和了一点，他轻轻的点点头。“哦对了亚瑟，去跟阿尔弗雷德要你的新通讯器，这次它不会再进水了。”

“多谢了！蝙蝠！”男人咧嘴一笑，然后大摇大摆的上楼去了。

布鲁斯有点无奈的摇摇头，轻声嘟囔了一些“愚蠢的赌约”之类的。他敲了几下键盘，在确保哥谭市的监视器全都处于运作状态后，这才转身抱着胳膊一脸严肃的面对克拉克。

 

“请问您有何贵干？肯特先生？”

 

—TBC—


	9. Chapter 9

09

蝙蝠洞里气氛尴尬的，让克拉克有那么几秒真的想就此想落荒而逃，但是答应了玛莎的要求他必须完成。他微微低头正了正自己的眼镜，想不出任何一句合适的开场语。最终他几乎算是自暴自弃般的，克拉克干脆的直说了。

“玛莎邀请你去斯莫威尔过圣诞节。”

这突然的出击令人措手不及，现在换成布鲁斯说不出话来了，克拉克看着对方仿佛被噎到一般的表情，心里突然浮出了一点小小的暗爽。

“我认为我们还没有熟悉到那种地步。”布鲁斯努力的控制着自己的面部肌肉，“请允许我拒绝，肯特先生。”

“但是妈说你已经答应她了。”克拉克毫不退让，他仿佛抓住了反击的机会一般，“我相信韦恩先生不是那么言而无信的人。”

布鲁斯已经开始暗暗地磨自己的后槽牙了，他的电脑里完全没有关于这件事情的存档，阿尔弗雷德也不曾同他说起过，也可能是他根本没有告诉老管家这件事。他知道克拉克一定发现了自己这个小动作，因为那个该死的可行人的嘴角已经开始微微上翘了。克拉克忍不住往前走了几步更靠近对方，但布鲁斯下意识的就要同他拉开距离，他往后退了一步却直接撞上了控制台，这让他声音里的咬牙切齿更明显了一点。

“我有一家公司需要打理，肯特先生。我没有小职员的休假时间。”

“玛莎很希望你能来，布鲁斯。”他的声音无意识地变得温柔了起来。“你不会辜负她的期望，对不对？”

这个反问让布鲁斯沉默了，他抱着胳膊稍微沉默了一会，然后轻轻的叹了口气：“如果只是晚上，我想我能有一两个小时的空档。”

“晚餐一般会在七点开始。”小镇男孩的表情立刻就亮了起来，他笑的连虎牙都露了出来。“如果布鲁斯你愿意早些来也完全没问题的。”

“哦，十分抱歉，我是不是打扰了什么？”阿尔弗雷德的声音突然插了进来。“我来给肯特先生送茶。”

“谢谢你，潘尼沃斯先生。”

“不必了，他一会就走，阿尔弗。”

几乎同时的，他们一起开口。布鲁斯瞪了克拉克一眼，后者则立刻缩了缩脖子。阿尔弗雷德看了看他们两人，明了般的点点头，然后把托盘放下，给克拉克倒了杯茶，并且直接送到了他的手里。而这个过程中，布鲁斯一直在给自己的老管家发出“死亡瞪视”。

“祝您有个愉快的下午，肯特先生。”阿尔弗雷德走到一半，仿佛又想起来了什么一般突然回身。“哦对了，布鲁斯老爷，您在圣诞节前往斯莫威尔的行程，我已经安排好了，您可以就此和肯特先生商讨下细节。”

“阿尔弗——”布鲁斯的声音又开始有些咬牙切齿。

但是老管家只是对着他们微笑了一下，然后就如同来来时一样的迅速消失了。

“呃……那么，需要我来接你吗？”克拉克小心翼翼的开口，毕竟布鲁斯的脸色此时并不是那么好。

“喝完茶就请回吧，肯特先生。”布鲁斯努力的试图不让自己的表情太过扭曲，阿尔弗雷德小小的“背叛”让他郁闷极了。“我还有工作要忙。”

“好的，我知道了。”克拉克开心地笑了，没注意自己的语气有多么的雀跃，“回见，布鲁斯。”

“我本以为您会拒绝的。”等布鲁斯终于从蝙蝠洞里出来，去厨房找下午茶时，阿尔弗雷德头也不回的说。

“我再混蛋也不能辜负一位母亲的好意。”布鲁斯对于没有咖啡有点不满，他直接给自己塞了两块小甜饼。

“不是因为肯特先生？”阿尔弗雷德从镜片后盯着他。

布鲁斯吹了一下红茶杯子上的烟雾，他看着那杯茶水声音低沉。

“不，完全不是因为他。阿尔弗。”

 

在布鲁斯答应了玛莎的邀请之后，克拉克的情绪肉眼可见的高涨了起来。小镇男孩又恢复了往常的活力和微笑，露易丝偶尔经过他的小隔间时，甚至还听到过他小小声的在哼着歌。

“你恋爱了。”所以在一个午休时间，露易丝把自己的餐盒放到了正在吃午餐的克拉克面前，并且果断的下了结论。

“什……没有！当然没有！”克拉克惊讶极了，他黑框眼镜下的脸上，写满了“怎么可能”四个大字。“露易丝你怎么会这么想？”

“但因为你的表现完全就像一个热恋中的傻家伙。”露易丝撇撇嘴开始吃自己的沙拉，“你那傻乎乎的笑容都要溢出你的小隔间了。”

克拉克一脸困惑的抓了抓自己的小卷毛。有那么明显吗？他很真的思索自己最近的表现。

“她怎么样？”露易丝用叉子戳了戳克拉克的手，把他从走神的漫游中拉回来。

“谁？”克拉克一时没有反应过来问题中的主角。

“你的女朋友啊。”这回换成露易丝有些难以置信了，“别告诉我你还在暗恋阶段。”

“哦不……露易丝你是真的误会了。”克拉克笑着推了推眼镜，“在佩里的高压下我暂时还没有那个时间。我最近很高兴，是因为布鲁斯答应了回来斯莫威尔过圣诞。”

露易丝了然的点了点头，她慢悠悠的押了一口咖啡：“哦？那可真是一个飞跃，小镇来的。我还以为他会比较难以攻略呢。”

那一口三明治差一点就被克拉克直接喷了出去，他无比惊讶的看着露易丝，可是后者的表情看起来，似乎比他还要难以置信。

“上帝啊，你真的不知道？”她“啪”的一声把杯子放到了桌子上，并被自己的激动吓了一跳。“他自以为藏得很好，但是想要看出来他那点小心思也根本不是什么问题。”

“露易丝你太夸张了，我跟布鲁斯之间什么都没有。”克拉克垮下肩膀，然后由小小声的补了一句，“也不太可能会有什么。”

“好吧，什么都没有。”露易丝满脸“恨铁不成钢”的表情，她摇摇头继续喝自己的咖啡。“让人说你们两个什么好。男人啊……”

克拉克只能憋屈的把那口三明治吞进肚子里，他又咬了一口手里的食物，嚼了两下突然意识到了什么问题：“但是露易丝你是怎么知道这件事的？”

“知道他暗恋你？这件事用一两句话可说不清。”看到听见“暗恋”这个词就缩脖子的小记者，露易丝直接翻了翻眼睛。“但是……在你回来之前，报社让我去采访过他一次。当时……他整个人看起来似乎被疲惫和悲伤浸透了，或许还带了点绝望……我说不好。当时他还无意识地盯着我没戴戒指的手指看了好半天。”

露易丝摸了摸自己的手指，她对着克拉克勉强露出一个微笑。

“或许你可以说那是我的误解，或者别的些什么。但是，有的时候你要相信女性的直觉。”她轻缓又无声的叹息着，“他同我一样无比的思念你，克拉克。而那绝不仅仅是朋友间的思念。”

 

—TBC—


	10. Chapter 10

10

圣诞节快到了。

这些天气温降得很快，就算大都会的阳光再怎么明媚，也无法阻止水汽在玻璃上凝结出完美的六边形冰花。克拉克把半张脸都埋进自己的围巾里，深深地呼吸了一口饱含着阳光味道的寒冷空气，然后向着那一片明媚满足的眯起了眼睛。他刚刚才在佩里的高压下通宵赶完了那些稿件，严格的老板终于放他去享受自己的假期。车辆和行人填满了湿滑的街道，嘈杂的人声中混杂着各式各样的圣诞歌曲，每个人的表情都被愉快和满足所填充。克拉克的心脏不由得跳的快了几下，他不禁开始期待起这个圣诞节了。

“真是难得的准时下班。”露易丝的抱怨打断了克拉克的走神，她有些费力的捶着自己的肩膀。“感谢上帝，佩里至少还记得圣诞节应该放假。”

“小点声露易丝，佩里一会儿就要走出电梯了。”克拉克慌里慌张的往身后看了一眼，然后伸手帮她掐了掐作痛的地方。“被他听到我们可就惨了。”

“有你在我完全不担心会被逮到，侦察员先生。”肩膀终于舒服了的露易丝满足的叹息一声，她用胳膊肘轻轻碰了下克拉克。“要不要去买杯巧克力犒劳下自己的胃？”

“抱歉，这次我就失陪了，需要赶时间。”克拉克飞速的看了下自己的手机，对她满是歉意的笑笑。“圣诞快乐，露易丝。”

“嗯哼，赶时间。”露易丝对着他急匆匆的背影撇了撇嘴，并不想去评判对方脸上显而易见的傻笑，她转身走进还未落下的阳光之中。“祝你好运，小镇来的。”

布鲁斯是在夜巡归来时看到那张小卡片的，它被端正的放在了书房的桌子上。那是张在任意一个商店里都能买到的圣诞贺卡，粗糙的牛皮纸染着暗红色，封面则用金色画了一棵圣诞树，下面还写着“Marry Christmas”。布鲁斯挑起眉毛，果然不出他的所料，贺卡的落款正是“克拉克·肯特”。

“肯特先生认为这样会更正式一些。”阿尔弗雷德适时地出现在门口。

“我没有忘记答应的事，阿尔弗。”布鲁斯不耐烦的把那张卡片摔回桌子。

“关于这一点您需要同肯特先生抱怨了，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德放下托盘，无视了布鲁斯对着那杯牛奶皱起的眉头。“我清空了您一直到新年为止的全部行程，您大可放心前去赴约，布鲁斯老爷。”

“我不需要那么久阿尔弗，只是一顿晚餐而已。”布鲁斯靠进自己宽大的座椅里，恶狠狠的瞪了眼那张小卡片。

“只是以防万一，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德盯着他伸向甜饼的手，而后者只能乖乖的先去喝掉那杯牛奶。“而且哥谭这边还有斯通先生可以帮忙，别忘记您已经有了可靠的同伴。”

老管家拿起空掉的杯子，彬彬有礼的离开了书房。布鲁斯的手肘撑在椅子的扶手上，他微微侧头看向哥谭难得晴朗的夜空，冰冷的月光穿过落地玻璃落满了半个房间，那几个金色也因此反射出了些暗淡的光芒。布鲁斯用手指点了点那粗糙的封面，他在迟疑了一小会之后，最终还是把它仔细的收进了自己的抽屉里。

 

斯莫威尔的雪在接连下了几天之后，终于在圣诞前夜的黎明悄无生息的停了下来。在清晨的最后一片雪花落下的时候，玛莎听到了房门被打开的声音。克拉克挤进了小小的客厅，带着寒气和这些天来的第一缕阳光。他顶着玛莎给他织的绒线帽，肩上扛着颗沾了些雪花的圣诞树，怀里还抱着一个鼓鼓囊囊的大袋子。

“早安，妈妈。”他对着忙碌的母亲露出微笑，“早饭是什么？”

“只有煎饼了，亲爱的。”玛莎装作不满的对着他撇撇嘴，“因为某个甜心昨天坚持不让我在雪天出门采购。”

“那我宁愿只有煎饼吃。”克拉克挤进厨房，把怀里满是食材的袋子放下，就去忙着装饰那棵刚刚被放进客厅角落里的圣诞树。

“你可以不用那么急的，布鲁斯不是说了晚上才会到么？”玛莎把早饭给他放在餐桌上，“没准他会很高兴能和你一起装饰它。过来，别让你的咖啡冷掉。”

“呃……我，我只是想提前做好准备。”克拉克觉得脸有些莫名的发热，他讪讪的放下了手里的东西，转而去折腾自己的早饭。

“放轻松孩子。”玛莎拍了拍儿子的肩膀，“无论有没有现在就装饰好那棵树，你们都会过一个很愉快的圣诞节的。”

克拉克对着母亲笑了一下，但他并没有急于去享用热腾腾的煎饼，只是有点心不在焉的用叉子沾着枫糖在上面划来划去。

“我保证布鲁斯的确十分的喜欢你，儿子。你们是很可爱的一对。”玛莎坐到了克拉克身边，“所以能不能停止蹂躏那张可怜的煎饼？”

“妈！！”克拉克差点跳起来，他红着脸放下叉子，这才发现早餐已经被戳得稀烂了。“我们，我们不是那种关系。”

“好吧，你说了算。”玛莎随意附和着点点头，“哦，提前说明你不用担心我。我可不是那种老古板，我是绝对支持你们俩的。”

“妈妈！”克拉克的脸肉眼可见的又红了一个色度。“我们真的只不过是同事。”

玛莎瘪瘪嘴，端起自己的咖啡慢慢的啜饮，没有再去刺激自己几乎要熟透了的儿子。她认得克拉克在谈到布鲁斯时，那种混杂了抑或迷茫和爱恋的眼神。在很久之前，乔纳森也曾用那种眼神凝望过自己的背影。

“不要为自己找任何借口，克拉克。”玛莎放下杯子，握着儿子的手微微的笑。“相信我，我的孩子，你对他来说同样十分的重要。我能感受得到。”

“至少，你可以试着在槲寄生下吻他。”

 

布鲁斯在那个写着“肯特”字样的邮箱前面停下。六点整，汽车里的广播员恰好播报了时间。他看着不远处那幢小小的二层小楼，想着如果他就这样直接返回哥谭会有什么后果。布鲁斯叹口气揉了揉脸，试图压下心底那一丝莫名的紧张和焦躁，并告诉自己那只是一个在平常不过的圣诞家庭聚会，他至少不能让玛莎失望。

然后在六点三十分的时候，布鲁斯按响了肯特家的门铃。穿着红绿黄三色毛衣的克拉克给他开了门，带着一身壁炉的热气和食物刚刚出炉时的新鲜香气。但在对方高兴地试图给他一个拥抱时，布鲁斯却巧妙地躲开了，让克拉克微微抬起的手臂就那样僵在了半空。

“克拉克？是布鲁斯吗？”在气氛变得尴尬之前，玛莎的声音插了进来，她擦着沾满面粉的手指，对他们站在门口一动不动很是疑惑。“快点进来吧布鲁斯，今天的气温太低了。”

“圣诞快乐，肯……玛莎。”想起阿尔弗雷德提醒的布鲁斯，适时的改了口，然后他就被拉入了一个混着炖牛肉和苹果派味道的拥抱。

“圣诞快乐，布鲁斯。”玛莎紧紧地抱了他一下，感到对方突然的僵硬让她露出一个温柔的笑容。“最近还好吗？我的孩子？”

“我很好，玛莎。”仿佛受到了感染一般，布鲁斯的声音和眼神都软化了下来。

他露出了今晚的第一个微笑。

 

—TBC—


	11. Chapter 11

11

正如玛莎说的一样，他们的确度过了一个愉快的夜晚。布鲁斯接受了克拉克和玛莎的礼物，并被玛莎诱劝着换上了给他织的毛衣，理由是斯莫威尔的夜晚实在是太过寒冷。而韦恩先生最后的一点拘谨，被玛莎的苹果派打败了。尽管他对每道菜都表示了喜爱，但很明显完全俘获了他的，是那道热腾腾的派。在晚餐结束，克拉克被赶去刷盘子的时候，玛莎就和布鲁斯在沙发上闲聊。他把玛莎哄得十分开心，连吵吵嚷嚷的电视节目都盖不住玛莎的笑声。

当玛莎的朋友打电话来问候时，布鲁斯溜进了狭小的厨房，给玛莎留下了足够的空间。他拽了拽毛衣的领子，小小的呼了口气。接着，一杯蛋酒就递到了他的面前，后面是克拉克笑的连虎牙都露出来的脸。

“抱歉，妈在喝多了蛋酒之后就有点容易变得喋喋不休。”

“没什么。”布鲁斯接过那杯蛋酒，“她只是想找个人聊聊天罢了。”

“谢谢你能来，布鲁斯。”在气氛变得尴尬之前，克拉克试图找些话题，“真的，十分感谢。”

“……这没什么。”布鲁斯扫了眼依然在打着电话的玛莎，他靠到身后的冰箱门上。“我只不过是履行了我的承诺。”

“嗯……布鲁斯？”克拉克有点迟疑的开口，“我想，你需要一个吻？”

“什……”布鲁斯后知后觉的抬起头，然后就看到了从冰箱顶端露出来一半的，正悬在他头顶的槲寄生。

“我，我本想把它挂起来的，但是——”克拉克挠挠头有点局促的解释着，尽管布鲁斯一言没发，而且脸上一点表情都没有。

克拉克抿了下嘴唇，然后慢慢的凑过去。他在距对方的嘴唇几毫米的地方停下，但是布鲁斯没有躲开。克拉克闭起双眼，消减了他们之间最后的一点距离。布鲁斯的嘴唇温热而湿润，克拉克能闻到蛋酒和苹果派混在一起的香味。但就在他想更进一步时，布鲁斯推开了他。

“足够了，肯特先生。”他的声音又恢复了以往的镇定和冷静。

“啊，哦，抱歉。”克拉克有点狼狈的拉开了距离，他快速的转过身避开布鲁斯的视线。“你还想要些蛋酒吗？”

“不了，我这就要回去了。”布鲁斯放下杯子，彬彬有礼的同他告别。“感谢您的款待，肯特先生。”

克拉克没有回身，他能听到布鲁斯同玛莎的告别，以及玛莎试图劝说他留宿。一直等到那辆车的引擎声离得足够远之后，他这才慢慢的松下了紧绷的肩膀。他揉了揉自己的脸，回头看到在厨房门口向他投来担忧目光的母亲。

“克拉克……”玛莎温柔的捧住他的脸，她不太清楚他们之间发生了什么，只能试图安慰情绪已经开始变得低落的儿子。

“我没事，妈妈。”克拉克伸手握住母亲的，“我只是……错过的太多，也太迟。”

他垂下眼睛盖住那里面的悲伤，分针几下跳动就将一切可能全部打碎。而克拉克终于在这一刻明白，那无关他是不是对布鲁斯的失忆包含愧疚，也无关布鲁斯为他所做的一切，亦无关戴安娜或者露易丝说了什么。在他们相遇之前，那些近乎执念的调查和研究，在复活时一眼就认出了对方，在他心跳几乎停止的那一刻没有来的心慌，在他同其他人亲近是的莫名焦躁不安……原来他早已被布鲁斯，被哥谭的暗夜骑士所吸引。

只是……已经太迟了。

“不，我的孩子，不是的。”玛莎搂住克拉克轻轻的摇晃着，就像在小时候安抚从噩梦中惊醒的他一般。“爱一个人永远都不会太迟。”

 

等布鲁斯回到自己的湖边别墅时，时间已经是后半夜了。他有些惊讶的发现，阿尔弗雷德仍旧在蝙蝠洞里。老管家好整以暇的坐在椅子上，仿佛已经算准了他今晚一定会回来。

“哥谭怎么样？”布鲁斯看着电脑屏幕，没有蝙蝠灯也没有警报。接着在屏幕的右下角，他看到了一个正在下载游戏更新包。

“和往日一样平静，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德的声音不紧不慢。“斯通先生一直在监视着各个摄像头，而在此之前他已经阻止了六起事件。哦，艾伦先生今晚也过来帮忙了。”

“所以他就用我的电脑打上了电动？”很快就推测出这里刚刚发生了什么的布鲁斯，感觉自己的太阳穴一阵发紧。“我同意他使用蝙蝠洞，但没同意他可以用蝙蝠洞的电脑打游戏，还带上巴里一起。”

“哦，年轻人总是需要些奖励的，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德走过来关掉了那个游戏。“而艾伦先生的圣诞节只能一个人过，斯通先生不想让朋友孤单完全情有可原。并且他们没有占用蝙蝠洞的主电脑，也没有干扰警报或者其他设备，那些机器运作的好着呢。”

布鲁斯没有忍住自己的白眼，阿尔弗雷德是真心喜欢那两个孩子，而在这种情况下他甭想有一点胜算。

“那么，您在斯莫威尔的圣诞节过得如何？”沉默了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德轻声问道。

啊，是了。布鲁斯就知道他绝对逃不过这个问题的。

“很好，阿尔弗。”他栽进自己的椅子里，敷衍的回答着。“肯特一家人都很好，他们很热情。而且，玛莎的苹果派非常棒。”

“但是您的表情却不是那样说的。”阿尔弗雷德毫不留情的一针见血，“肯特先生同您告白了吗？”

“不……当然没有。”布鲁斯的动作顿了一下，这个问题让他想起了不久前的那个吻，这让他突然有些不自在。

阿尔弗雷德沉默了，就在布鲁斯以为他已经离开时，老管家又一次的开口了：“那么您讨厌肯特先生吗？”

“当然不！”布鲁斯下意识的就反驳了，然后他叹口气捏了捏眉头，几缕头发随着他的动作垂了下来。“我只是无法面对他。我无法忽视超人——克拉克给我带来的改变，我知道有什么丛深处开始早就已经变质，但是我却无法找到原因，或者说能够寻回所缺失的那些东西。这个空洞太过明显，而它令我焦躁不安。”

“所以这就是您一直同肯特先生保持距离的原因。”阿尔弗雷德平静的下了定论。“因为您对他抱有无法查明原因的好感。”

“是的，阿尔弗，是的。”布鲁斯没有反驳这个结论，他长长的叹息着，“我不能让这种虚幻的感情来扰乱蝙蝠侠，或者布鲁斯·韦恩。尤其是在没有解决办法的情况下。”

“接受它也没有那么危险和困难，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德的声音里有些不赞同，“我相信肯特先生也会因此感到十分高兴。”

“我知道超人的那些小心思，阿尔弗。但是，给予他爱的是那个有着记忆的布鲁斯，而不是现在的我。”布鲁斯嘟囔着抱怨了一句，他放弃了继续盯着那些复杂的数据和资料，转过来看着身后的阿尔弗雷德。“我和他……是完全不同的两个人，布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特相聚实在是太过遥远。也许我们之间曾经有过什么，或者我对他有过什么隐秘的心思，但那一切也都已经被夭折了。”

“这就是您的答案？在明知道肯特先生对您有好感的情况下？”阿尔弗雷德声音里的不赞同又增加了许多。“又一次单方面的埋葬和放弃？”

“也许这就是最好的结局。”布鲁斯看着他，声音里有点嘶哑。

他们避开彼此的视线沉默了一会儿，然后在蝙蝠洞的一片寂静中，阿尔弗雷德轻声开口：

 

“如果……布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特相距的太过遥远，那就从蝙蝠侠和超人开始如何？布鲁斯老爷？”

 

—TBC—


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【很犹豫要到底再几章才让超巨巨抱得蝙蝠归？？？【喂

12

这真是他有生以来最倒霉的一个圣诞节了。

克拉克仰躺在一片狼藉中，头晕脑胀的忍受着那些氪石粉末在他的细胞里横行。就在十分钟之前，他听到有一个带着红黑面罩的怪人劫持了一栋公寓的人，并且点名指姓的要求超人亲自出面同他谈判。而在他赶到之前，那个古怪的家伙已经干翻了两队特警。

“终于等到您的大驾光临了。”在看到超人之后，对方似乎变得更加兴奋，表情甚至可以称得上有点跃跃欲试。

“放下你的武器。”超人威慑道，“那些东西伤不到我。”

“当然，所以我的朋友为你准备了特别的礼物。”

他根本就没看到隐藏的炸弹。或者说，他根本看不到埋伏在周围的炸弹。氪石粉末被包裹在含铅的金属外壳里，在那个“劫匪”按下某个隐蔽按钮的瞬间爆裂开来。超人尽可能的躲开了大部分，但还是无法避免的吸进了一些。那些小颗粒兴高采烈的渗入进他的身体里，久违的疼痛带着某些沉睡的恐怖记忆，直接砸进了他大脑的神经里。就在他失神的几秒钟里，他被狠狠地砸进了公寓对面的商店。

但幸好那些粉末的计量不大，超人足够迅速的躲开了接下来的攻击，但没过几个回合他就再一次的被重创，尽管伤不到皮肉也足够让他痛苦不已。在喘息间超人忽然觉得敌人的攻击模式有几分似曾相识，很快下一轮攻击就验证了他的想法。他的攻击模式，同蝙蝠侠在某些方面有着高度的相似。

阴雪天的大都会，氪石炸弹，几乎相同的攻击模式——某些念头在他的大脑中急速的一闪而过……

“超人，小心！”

粗粝的声音从耳机中传出，超人本能的一个翻身，躲开了那把带着绿色荧光的利刃。

“这就很不公平了，蝙蝠侠。”发现没有得手，他迅速的拉开了距离，让自己处于一个随时能够逃离的位置。“你们现在是六对一。”

“原话奉还，丧钟。”

漆黑的身影落在克拉克前面，不知为何克拉克觉得自己松了口气。在这个空档，他的能力稍微恢复了一点，克拉克能听到联盟成员的声音，戴安娜和巴里正在疏散人群，维克多和亚瑟似乎在搜寻什么，克拉克猜那应该是布鲁斯安排给他们的任务。

“叙旧就免了，蝙蝠侠。”那个叫丧钟的家伙接住了蝙蝠镖，一把将它扔回到蝙蝠侠脚边。“我今天赶时间，算你走运。”

他似乎是算准了时间，蝙蝠镖在半空中就直接爆炸了，等烟雾散去那个叫丧钟的人已经消失的无影无踪。蝙蝠侠瞪了某个方向几秒钟，超人敢肯定在他转身的时候绝对“啐”了一声。

“半小时之后在基地汇合。”然后他转头看了看爬起来没多久，仍然有点头晕脑胀的超人。“你，去把太阳晒足了再回来。”  
接着蝙蝠侠射出抓钩，几个跳跃就消失在了无人的小巷里。

 

宇宙中总是无比的寂静，再没有大气层之下那些从不间断的喧哗，和必须时时克制的小心翼翼。在这广袤的空间里，他能偷偷地从中获得片刻的宁静与自由。黄太阳慷慨的光芒很快就驱散了他体内残余的疼痛，但是此刻克拉克却并不急于返回地球，他悬浮在养育了自己的蓝色行星上空，温柔地注视着沐浴在光芒下的星球。

他能看到在大都会善后的警察和市政人员，能看到正赶往韦恩庄园的联盟成员，能看到刚刚从战机上下来的蝙蝠侠，捏着自己的头罩正在和阿尔弗雷德说些什么，细密的汗珠挂在早已斑白的鬓角上闪着微弱的光。

克拉克忍不住的轻轻微笑起来，有时候他的视线总会不自觉地去追随某个身影，某个在此时最令他神魂牵绕的身影。一开始那是玛莎，后来是露易丝，而现在……而现在则变成了布鲁斯。然后他想起几天前那个突兀的亲吻，以及之后推拒和平静到毫无感情的声音。

他的心脏不受控制的沉了下去。克拉克知道布鲁斯只是再让一切回到正轨，那些因为愧疚因为歉意而滋生的情感，只不过是一个不该被提起的错误，让它们就此消散是最简单有效的方式。扎根于虚无之境的种子，从来都不会有破土而出的时刻。即使他曾经有过机会，但也在那一日的黎明之时，随着初升的朝阳永远的沉睡。而这一切，都是他亲手造成的结果。

也许他不应该在贪求太多，至少那颗心脏仍旧在强有力的跳动着，至少哥谭的骑士依旧会在夜晚出没，至少蝙蝠侠出现在了联盟会议上……蝙蝠侠？克拉克看了几秒同戴安娜一起走进会议大厅的布鲁斯，接着下一秒那里已经没有了超人的身影。

超人赶到时，众人已经在等他了。巴里津津有味的补充着自己的体力，亚瑟同往常一样坐在最后看着这一屋子人，而摘了头罩的布鲁斯正在和维克多说些什么。

“偷听可不是什么好习惯。”戴安娜的声音打断了他的视线，亚马逊不知在何时走了过来，正用一副饶有趣味的表情看着他。

“呃，不，我没有，我只是……”克拉克有点窘迫的解释着，他要如何告诉对方，其实自己只是看布鲁斯看的稍微有些出神。

“是的，我知道。”戴安娜搭上他的肩膀，露出一个小小的微笑，“你只是看布鲁斯看的有点入迷了。”

“戴安娜！”被戳穿心事的超人露出了少有的慌张，他急急忙忙的示意对方压低声音。

“所以……进度还不错？”戴安娜看着克拉克有点责备的目光，毫不在意的拍拍他后背，“拜托，我只是想关心一下你们。”

“我们只是……作战伙伴。”克拉克垮下了肩膀，他停顿了老半天才找出了一个最适合他们现状的形容词。

“我很抱歉。”戴安娜似乎吃了一惊，尽管她尽力忍住了，但还是露出了一点惋惜同情的神色。

“没关系的戴安娜。”克拉克勾了勾嘴角，然后坐到自己的位置上，因为布鲁斯已经站到了桌子旁边。

“今天超人所遭遇的敌人自称’丧钟’，这是他的相关资料。”布鲁斯敲了几下键盘，将文件传至成员们面前的显示屏。“我曾经同他交手过几次，是十分难缠的对手。”

“那么那些氪石怎么解释？”戴安娜微微皱起了眉头，“莫非他已经同莱克斯合作了？我以为他只是被雇佣了而已。”

“卢瑟绝不会放过这样强有力的资源。”布鲁斯肯定了戴安娜的推测，“他们的’小团体’里应该不止他们两人。”

“维克多。”他像维克多示意，后者对他轻轻点了下头。

“根据爆炸的残留物，丧钟今天布置了六颗低浓度的氪石炸药，在攻击超人的武士刀刀锋上也有少量的氪元素。”维克多将那些武器的构造展现出来。“我在他的身上也扫描到了几个由铅包裹的武器，里面很可能也含有氪石的元素。”

“听起来真的是卢瑟的作风。”但克拉克的表情看起来似乎有些不解，“可我却不觉得他想直接杀了我。”

“在你复活之后，卢瑟缺少你的相关数据。”布鲁斯分析道，“他暂时还不敢把刚刚拿到的氪石全都一次性用到你身上。”

“这只是一次试探。”克拉克下了结论。“但时间太短，他一定没得到他想要的数据。”

“那是因为联盟的出现打乱了他的计划。”布鲁斯轻轻的敲着桌面。“而且就算让他得手，我也认为他们应该不会只搞这么一次小动作。”

“所以……我们都有可能被这个大叔袭击？”巴里搓着自己的手指看起来有点担忧，他对于战斗仍旧不太习惯。

“或者你们其他的’老对头’，现在还无法确定卢瑟到底联合了多少人。”布鲁斯的声音意外的放的轻缓了一点，“稍微调高警惕就好，巴里。”

男孩儿用力地点点头，看起来松了一口气。

会议很快的就结束了，在商讨了大致的对策后，成员们便纷纷离去。克拉克看了眼角落里的布鲁斯和亚瑟，他们俩正在谈论着什么，时不时亚瑟还会豪爽的大笑几声。在他转过头时，就看到戴安娜有点担心的看着他，而对此克拉克只有笑着摇摇头表示自己没事。

“超人。”就在他准备离开时，布鲁斯从后面叫住了他。“你接下来有时间吗？”

“有，有的。”慌乱中克拉克竟不小心咬了自己舌头一口，声音有点结结巴巴。他微微往后瞟了一眼，亚瑟早已经离开了。

“跟我来一下蝙蝠洞。”布鲁斯看了一眼有点不明所以的人，“我只是想给你做个检查。”

“我想不用了。”克拉克往后退了一步，“黄太阳光已经治好了我。”

“这只是为了保证万无一失，毕竟卢瑟最喜欢做各种手脚。”布鲁斯脸上写满了“不赞同”和“不许反驳”，“而且我不会把你解剖了的，克拉克。”

 

“世界不能再一次失去超人了。”

 

—TBC—


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【尬聊能手，肯特先生本章全面上线【被烧脑叶

13

都是那个该死的槲寄生。克拉克亦步亦趋的跟在布鲁斯身后，为自己刚刚的尴尬苍白无力的找着借口。

在他们走进蝙蝠洞的时候，阿尔弗雷德很明显对这样的组合吃了一惊，虽然老管家对此未发表任何评论，但他的眉毛都要挑到头发里面去了。克拉克让自己还算自然的同他打了招呼，却移开视线不敢直视对方，即使阿尔弗雷德那有点玩味的目光根本就不是投向他的。没多会儿阿尔弗雷德就悄无声息的离开了，直接把他们两人单独留在偌大的蝙蝠洞里。一时间，整个地下洞穴只剩下了仪器运作和布鲁斯敲打键盘的声音。

“呃……布鲁斯你是怎么弄到这些东西的？”克拉克围着蝙蝠洞看了两圈，努力的想找个话题想到这种诡异的氛围。“如果我没猜错这里有部分应该是氪星的科技？”

“是的。应该说这是韦恩集团像新星实验室提供了资金援助后的小小’回礼’。”布鲁斯头也不回的抬手比划了一下，“当然维克多也向我提供了一些技术上的改变。”

“这样啊……”听到钢骨的名字，克拉克明显觉得自己的喉咙里哽了一下，声音里甚至带上了点莫名其妙的别扭，然后他们就再一次回到一开始尴尬的沉默气氛里了。

很好，克拉克·肯特你成功的把天聊死了。他有点郁闷的半垂下脑袋，没意识到自己已经丧的飘起来了一点。他开始懊恼自己为什么不在一开始直接拒绝布鲁斯。但是……他怎么能在布鲁斯说了那句“世界不能再一次失去超人”之后仍然狠心说“不”？或许他就不该在平安夜去做那件蠢事，他应该知道布鲁斯同意他的邀请只是出于礼貌，他本不该抱有那些愚蠢的幻想，然后把和布鲁斯之间的关系搞得更僵……

“克拉克？克拉克！”布鲁斯稍微抬高了的声音打断了克拉克的走神，“你确定自己没问题？”

“我，我确实没事。”他在布鲁斯疑惑的目光下尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，对着布鲁斯勉强咧咧嘴角表示他很好。“呃……不信你可以用它来检查检查我。”

尽管布鲁斯对他的回答很是怀疑，但是这个提议让他没有再继续追问，只是示意克拉克躺到检查床上。克拉克老老实实的解下披风躺上去，但当他看到那个带着绿色光芒的针头时，差一点就直接冲破蝙蝠洞顶飞出去了。

“不是纯氪石，只是用少量氪石做成的针头。”布鲁斯把针头举的远了一点，“我只是想从你体内抽取一点点血液。”

“咳，我，我知道。”克拉克尴尬的清清嗓子，“我只是下意识的。”

“我懂，毕竟这东西没给过你什么好印象。”布鲁斯仍然举着针管，“那么，我们可以开始了吗？还是你需要多做一会儿心理建设？”

“可以了可以了。”尽管其中只加杂了少量的氪石元素，但是辐射还是让他感受到了些许的不适。

“看来它能派上一点用场了。”看着克拉克一副痛苦的表情，布鲁斯迅速的收起了针管，打开了克拉克头顶的灯。“这个应该能让你觉得好受些，虽然比真正的太阳还要差不少。”

温暖的黄色光芒一瞬间就笼罩了克拉克全身，被辐射之后的恶心和头晕感迅速消失得毫无踪影。他有点惊讶的仰头看了看，发现那盏灯几近完美的模拟了太阳光。

“我可不记得那艘飞船上有这样的东西。”他动了动想起来更仔细的看看，却被布鲁斯一个瞪视钉回了床上，老老实实的接受仪器接下来的扫描。

“模拟黄太阳是韦恩公司的产物。”布鲁斯收回瞪视继续盯着血液分析的进度。“也许我曾经有过把你挖出来晒晒的想法。”

似乎是在嘲笑自己当时不切实际的想法一般，他轻轻摇着头哼笑了一声。但是克拉克却丝毫都笑不出来，他又一次感到心脏慢慢的沉了下去，但没等到他开口说些什么，布鲁斯就把分析报告拍到了他手上。

“看来卢瑟没有做什么手脚，至少这次他应该只是纯粹的试探。”他看起来似乎是松了口气。“等扫描完成之后你就可以起来了。”

“谢——”

“这只不过是成为正义联盟顾问附带的责任罢了。”布鲁斯冷淡的打断了克拉克，“而且比起感谢我你最好找找自己还有什么弱点，下一次你就不一定能这么走运。”

剩下的话悉数被卡回了他的嗓子里，克拉克只好讪讪的从检查床上下来。

“还有你不要介意平安夜的事，那只不过是应有的习俗罢了。”布鲁斯背对着他补充道，“我并没有生气，而你也无需感到尴尬。”

 

“您对肯特先生说什么了吗？”克拉克离开没一会儿，阿尔弗雷德就冒了出来。

“当然是同他友好的聊天，除此之外我还能说什么，阿尔弗？”布鲁斯头疼的捏了捏眉心，“自平安夜之后他见到我就满脸的尴尬。”

“那么这就能解释为什么刚刚肯特先生一脸沮丧的离开。”老管家明了的点点头，给他放下咖啡和小甜饼。

“我只是在试图减少我们之间的尴尬程度。”布鲁斯有点气闷的往嘴里塞着甜饼。“我以为直接说开了会比较管用。”

“但事实上那似乎令事情变得更糟糕了。”阿尔弗雷德毫不留情的评判道。

“他比我小十一岁阿尔弗，而且我已经过了能敏锐猜测年轻人心思的年龄了。”布鲁斯给自己灌了口咖啡，有点嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着。

“但是您在晚会上同比您小二十岁的年轻人调情时可是十分的熟练。”阿尔弗雷德推了一下自己的眼镜，“恕我直言布鲁斯老爷，您的恋爱智商和您的名声完全的成反比。”

“……闭嘴阿尔弗。”

 

但那之后无论是布鲁斯还是蝙蝠侠，都没有能再见到克拉克或者超人。因为只要有韦恩或者蝙蝠侠出现的场合，肯特和超人就绝不会出现，甚至哪怕是正义联盟的会议。他们唯一同框的机会就只有联盟一同执行任务的时候，但那也只有一闪而过的红蓝残影。

这种诡异的状况一直延续到超人又一次的缺席。蝙蝠侠跨入会议室的时候觉得背后一凉，接着他就注意到了一直在紧盯着自己的神奇女侠，以及其他人或迷惑或疑问或……有点审问意味的目光。他知道这意味着今天结束后会有一场“谈谈”等着他，而这场“谈谈”的主角绝对是那只不知消失到哪里去的氪星人。

“能和你说两句吗？蝙蝠侠？”果不其然，会议刚刚结束神奇女侠就拦住了他。

“当然。”蝙蝠侠扫了一眼磨磨蹭蹭探头探脑的闪电侠，后者便立刻消失了踪影只留下一连串的蓝色闪电。

“别这样布鲁斯，他们也只是担心。”很显然戴安娜以为他吓到了巴里。

“请赶快，我很忙。”布鲁斯懒得去反驳，他转身直接往蝙蝠洞的方向走去。“首先声明，我与你们的主席最近的’消失’没有一点关系。”

“但是他却是在同你独处之后才不见了的。”戴安娜满脸的“我就知道”的表情，“你们之间到底发生了什么？”

“我记得这里是’正义联盟’而非’八卦联盟’。”布鲁斯摘下头罩扔到一边，“你完全可以直接去大都会把记者先生揪出来好好审问一番，而不是在我这里浪费时间。”

“这就是问题所在了，露易丝说他前几天刚请了年假，而我根本打不通他公寓里的电话。”戴安娜抱起手臂叹了口气，然后直接回答了布鲁斯没说出口的问题。“我也同肯特夫人通过电话了，她说克拉克只是电话留言让她不要担心，他一直都没有回过斯莫威尔。”

“……我了解了。”

布鲁斯勉强忍住了自己想扶额的动作。

 

—TBC—


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【本章尬聊小能手肯特先生持续上线，并增加了悲情脑补功能【喂

14

 

Aurora.

 

美丽的光芒沿着深蓝的天空倾泻而下，丝滑犹如曙光女神摇曳的裙摆。

 

这些光芒很少会在冬季的天空浮现，但它们此刻缓慢的游弋过深蓝的天幕，用北极的寒风奏响一首高亢近乎呐喊的深歌。这些美丽的光芒俘获了克拉克的眼睛，在北极极夜的时间里，他可以悬浮在半空尽情观赏这美丽的天象，而无需担心是否会被原住民，科考队员，或者大气之外的卫星发现。

 

就像蝙蝠侠利用黑夜来伪装一样。

 

克拉克因为自己突然的想法，而轻轻地哼笑出声来，他闭上眼睛往后仰去，寒冷的空气瞬间呼啸而上，仿佛在试图托住他一般，灌满了披风和身体之间的角落。在砸入冻土的前一秒，克拉克减缓了速度，他让自己温柔的落尽雪原冰冷却足够温柔的怀抱。极光毫无温度的光芒裹挟了这块寂寞的土地，赋予它独有的美丽和惊艳。这是北极夜晚冰冷，孤独，却无与伦比的奇迹。

 

在这一瞬间，克拉克忽然很想把这一切同布鲁斯分享。无论是今晚这奇妙的夜空，还是枯燥烦闷的日常，亦或是哥谭的阴雨大都会的阳光，又或者是斯莫威尔的清晨和安静无声的雪夜。然后在清晨的厨房里轻轻亲吻，在阴雨或者阳光下拥抱，但也许只是在极光下沉默却绵长的对视。这与他曾经渴望过的两层木屋，温柔的妻子可爱的孩子，以及活泼的猎犬相去甚远。但，这就是他此刻所渴求的全部。

 

只是他在意识到之前，就已经亲手夭折了任何微弱的可能。他错过了那些情愫萌芽的时刻，也再也无法找回那些随着记忆而散落的心境。当他终于意识到的时候，已经永远的失去了跨越那道距离的机会，而它将属于未来的某个人。

 

尽管克拉克从不会觉得寒冷，但此刻他只觉得极地冰冷的风，从皮肤缓慢的侵蚀了他的身体，那些寒意轻而易举的裹挟了他的心脏，夺取走每一丝的温度，然后拽着它沉甸甸的坠入黑暗的深渊。有那么几秒克拉克忽然很羡慕布鲁斯，因为他至少还拥有着能够重新开始的机会。

 

而他却连能够祭奠的都没有。

 

 

布鲁斯用了点蝙蝠侠的小技巧进了克拉克的小公寓，这里是超人人类身份所拥有的最后一个驿站，如果星球日报和斯莫威尔都没有了可能，那他就只有在这里守株待兔了。

 

他把自己扔进克拉克的沙发里，无聊的打量着这间狭小而拥挤的公寓——阿尔弗雷德收走了他放在车里的装备和电脑，并强调今晚的哥谭他可以放心的交给斯通先生——虽然杂乱却在每一个角落都饱含着热情，与他在斯莫威尔见过的那个房间一样。

 

起居室的窗户正对着没有高楼阻碍的天空，大都会火热的夕阳则毫不客气的挤满了那格小小的窗，傍晚金色的余晖落爬过窗帘和木地板然后撒了他一身，这是那座玻璃别墅极少会有的时刻。栖身于黑暗的蝙蝠侠也同样迷恋着阳光，而身处大都会的小公寓则更让他觉得这光芒令人喜爱。

 

也许能在这个电视机前分享披萨和爆米花也不是坏事。布鲁斯没有意识到自己的思维到底漂了多远，尽管同克拉克的独处令他胃部有些紧缩，但不熟悉的洗衣精味道此刻令他无比的放松。他完全的陷入沙发里，等待着房间主人的归来。

 

 

克拉克在将近半夜才姗姗的归来。他已经用光了顶着上司怒火换来的新一年的年假，如果明天他还不出现在报社，佩里绝对会直接把他的东西扔到大街上。而这也意味着他将不得不面对露易丝和戴安娜关切的询问，或者担忧的目光。他只能庆幸韦恩总裁和肯特记者没有多少交集，而超人和蝙蝠侠几乎不可能同时出现在一个任务里。克拉克叹了口气，他知道逃避根本就是无意义的行为，但……他只是不知道该如何面对布鲁斯，在萌芽的种子彻底枯死之前。

 

他可能沮丧的太过头了，以至于根本没有发现房间里的异样。以至于他刚一打开灯，就被吓得差一点飞到天花板上。

 

“我很怀疑你到底是怎么保持秘密身份到现在的。”布鲁斯抱着胳膊眯起眼睛，“鉴于任何小小的’惊吓’都能让你成功的飘起来。”

 

“没有任何一个人会这样突然出现在别人家的客厅里！”克拉克赶忙落到地上，他慌里慌张的去拉上了厚重的窗帘。

 

“那你现在遇到了。”坐在沙发上的人丝毫没有擅自闯入的愧疚感，“你应该再更小心一点，超人先生。”

 

克拉克一时语塞，他耸了耸肩不想再继续争辩。他们稍微沉默了一会儿，然后布鲁斯打破了逐渐开始尴尬的气氛。

 

“你缺席了好几次联盟会议。”

 

“呃……哦，抱歉。”话一出口克拉克就想咬掉自己的舌头，他需要找出更好的解释理由。“我只是最近比较忙而已。你知道的，这个世界需要超人的地方实在是太多了。”

 

“忙到需要你请年假？”布鲁斯挑了下眉毛，丝毫不相信他的说法。

 

“年假只是个私人需求。”克拉克忙不迭的解释着，“联盟里有你和戴安娜就足够让人放心了。”

 

“我以为你还记得这个联盟的主席是谁？”布鲁斯的声音变得低沉且不满。“克拉克，你是这个团队不可或缺的。”

 

“是的，这个世界需要我，正义联盟也需要我。”克拉克没有试图掩饰脸上浮现的苦涩，他不认为布鲁斯会在意这些。“我只是需要一点时间而已，布鲁斯。”

 

他看着坐在沙发上，满脸困惑表情的布鲁斯，突然不知从哪里获得了孤注一掷的勇气。与其在无法斩断的丝线中挣扎，倒不如让这一切干脆的荡然无存。

 

“我对平安夜的事情很抱歉，我希望那不会影响到我们后续的合作。”克拉克勉强的微笑了一下。“我不该用你所不知道的事情去困扰你，布鲁斯。你是对的，这是个全新的开始，我不该一直沉浸在那些不可能的事情里。”

 

“你……什么？”面对克拉克的突然“抒情”，布鲁斯一时没有反应过来，他愣了好一会儿才找回了自己的声音。

 

“我是说……我为平安夜的那个吻道歉。”那种含着苦涩的笑容再一次爬回了克拉克脸上。

 

 

“你说的没错，我们需要一个全新的开始。”

 

 

—TBC—

作者的小声BB：完全没想到在这里写到了Aurora，罗马神话中的黎明女神，超级惊讶巧合。然后……就去循环了张韶涵的《欧若拉》_(:з」∠)_啊……满满都是儿时(?)的回忆啊……【喂

 

附个啰嗦的早就该说的小注释：

1、本文的名字来自洛尔迦的诗集《死于黎明》

2、全文开头的“你是我隐藏的珍宝，是我的十字，我的潮湿的痛楚。”源自洛尔迦《黑暗爱情十四行诗》中的《甜蜜的抱怨》（引用时有删改）

3、本文中的“深歌”，是流传在洛尔迦的家乡格拉纳达民间特有的歌谣，它重在表达永不实现的渴望，追求“死一般的激情”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有OOC变态卢瑟出没，有超人漫画设定出没，如有不适还请点小叉叉，以及……稍微虐了下大超身_(:з」∠)_

15

用变幻莫测来形容布鲁斯此刻的表情再合适不过了。他瞪大了眼睛看着面前的人，如同第一次见到穿着制服的超人一样。克拉克话里的每一个单词他都明白，但是合在一起却让他诡异的完全理解不了。

我真的老到跟不上年轻人的思维了么？布鲁斯板着脸忍下扶额的动作。

看到布鲁斯没有任何情绪的脸，克拉克不知道自己心里到底是失落多一点，还是松了口气的成分更多。他像往常一样微微的驼起了背，脑袋上的小卷毛随着这个动作而软趴趴的垂了下来。克拉克此刻既希望布鲁斯能就此离开，让他好好哀悼下还没开始就已经死亡的恋情，但却又忍不住的奢求他能再多呆哪怕一会儿，因为……今晚之后，布鲁斯大概永远不可能会再次坐在他的沙发上等着他回家了。

“呃……你要不要喝点什么？”他笨拙的转身把自己的外套挂起来，并且带了点狼狈的躲进厨房里。

话一出口克拉克就很想咬掉自己的舌头，这简直就像是他在提示布鲁斯应该离开了一样！但是布鲁斯一直的沉默不语让他觉得有些不安，也许让他就此离开是一件好事。克拉克把脑袋抵在冰箱门上，有点难过的想等他再出去的时候布鲁斯应该就已经不见了踪影。

“你要重新开始？”布鲁斯的声音从门边传来，蝙蝠侠不知何时已经悄无声息的出现在了厨房门口，挑眉看着明显有点手忙脚乱的小记者。

“不，我没有想离开联盟或者其他的意思。”克拉克生怕布鲁斯误解，忙不迭的解释。“今天以后你仍旧会在联盟的会议上见到超人。”

布鲁斯对他的这个回答不置可否，他抱着胳膊斜靠上门框，昏黄的厨灯给他加上了层暧昧不清的阴影，克拉克一时不由得看的有些失神，在某些时刻他曾暗自想象过这样的画面。只是……

“重新开始代表着……我们之间也不会再有任何隐瞒和怀疑，如果你愿意，我可以带你去我在北极的孤独堡垒。”他不知道布鲁斯是否想要这样的回答，这些声音只是不受控制的发出了。“同样的，我也不会再用以前的事情令你困扰。”

“我……很乐意接受你的邀请，而且那并没有让我觉得困扰。”布鲁斯愣了好久才终于找回了自己的声音。“很抱歉打扰了，肯特先生。”

但为什么我觉得我们俩的“重新开始”有点不太一样？

当然，这句话他没有问出口，他绝不想把好容易缓和了一点的气氛再次搞到僵硬不已。在走出大都会的公寓楼的时候，布鲁斯这才觉得胃里那种紧缩感消失了。他突然觉得比起整治罪犯，恋爱要更让人觉得头痛，但至少克拉克不会再躲着他了。

也许这是个不错的开始。

 

在被佩里骂了第三回后，露易丝终于忍不住凑到克拉克的小隔间旁。刚刚被“洗礼”过的小镇男儿，此时正有点萎靡不振的敲打着键盘，对着露易丝关切的眼神，甚至连个单薄的微笑都露不出来。

“我不敢相信你居然会犯这种低级错误？”露易丝瞥了眼佩里的背影，在确保了他正在骂人之后，压低了声音询问。

“马有失蹄，露易丝。”克拉克耷拉着脑袋，闷声闷气的嘟囔着。

“不，这绝不是马有失蹄克拉克，你在刚入职的时候都没犯过这样的错。”精明的王牌记者一针见血。“是因为布鲁斯对不对？”

“露易丝！你不要那么大声！”克拉克有点惊慌的四下看看，生怕对话会被谁听到。

“哦，你放心，忙碌的周二早晨才不会有人注意一个刚刚被骂了三次的倒霉记者。”露易丝不屑的摆摆手，“怎么回事？你们在圣诞节吵架了？”

“不……我们……”克拉克揉了揉头发，然后他的肩膀垮了下去，声音里多少带了点自暴自弃的成分。“只不过是我的自作多情罢了。”

很显然露易丝对这个回答无比的惊讶，她并不知道布鲁斯失忆的事情，鉴于联盟成员和医院把这个秘密保守的极为严密。或者说他们根本就无需保守秘密，因为布鲁斯补全了失去记忆的全部信息，从而保证这不会对谁或者联盟的运作产生任何影响。

除了克拉克。而他觉得这是他应得的。

克拉克对着露易丝艰难的笑了一下，就在他准备开口的时候，一阵尖锐的电磁声打断了他们。伴随着晃动的画面传出的，是一阵令人毛骨悚然的疯狂大笑。

男人夸张可怕的脸占满了屏幕，用癫狂的声音宣告着自己的恐怖计划。尽管克拉克从没见过他，但他已经从蝙蝠侠那里听到这个名字不止一次了。

“小丑。”超人皱起了眉头。

 

蝙蝠侠的推测是对的，卢瑟对于寻找他的弱点简直是乐此不疲。

小丑的陷阱完全就是为超人准备的。克拉克挫败的半跪在地上，头顶红色的光芒令他少见的乏力。氪星基因此刻完全失去了他的优势，超人此刻就和普通人一样脆弱。铁链钉穿了他的胳膊和大腿迫使他跪倒在地上，而血液带着体温逐渐流失令他眼前开始有点模糊不清。

“感觉怎么样？伟大的英雄？”被打理得一尘不染的牛皮鞋映入他的眼帘，莱克斯·卢瑟正带着点洋洋得意站在他面前。“这是你第二次向我下跪了，我是不是该拍照留个纪念？”

“杀了我没有任何意义，莱克斯。”超人艰难的抬起头，失血令他头昏眼花，但他扔强咬着牙挤出那些音节。“你只是在让地球陷入危险。”

“哦，是的是的。我很感谢你把那些恶心的虫子赶了出去。”卢瑟的声音里用了点咏叹调，仿佛在恶意的歌颂着超人的功绩，然后他转了转眼睛，嘴角带了一丝嘲讽的笑容。“但是谁知道你们会不会突然抽风？比如……”

他蹲到超人的耳边，轻声的同他耳语：“比如试图杀死某位复活了你的同伴？”

超人猛地抬起头，如果不是头顶红太阳的光芒，卢瑟有十成的把握相信那双眼睛会变得通红，下一秒就可以射出恐怖的热视线。但此刻，那双蓝眼睛里除了愤怒之外什么都没有。

“看看你，多么的愤怒，又多么的无力。”卢瑟轻轻的摇着头，“欢迎成为凡人，’神子’殿下。”

“那你为何还不进行你的裁决？”超人等着他露出了厌恶的表情。

“哦，因为我好好的考虑过了你的话。”卢瑟重新站起来，踢踢踏踏的在超人身边转着圈。“没错，你们这些超人类确实是地球的一道保障。但是你们并不可控，随时都可能成为地球最大的威胁。”

超人瞪着他，他已经几乎能猜到卢瑟接下来要说些什么了。

“你想得到我在打什么主意是不是？”卢瑟居高临下的用手指轻轻碰了下超人的头发，“一个可控的，强大的，武器。哦！还最好有点奇妙的氪星基因。而且比起一具尸体，我更需要一具冷冻活体。”

他看着超人的表情，根本忍不住嘴角的得意。他不准备再制造出一头毁灭日，但是通过分析氪星人的基因，他完全可以创造出一支服从于自己的，强有力的军队。至于那个正义联盟，他相信政客们会做出最符合利益的决策。

“为了展示我的仁慈，我不会让你感受到痛苦。”卢瑟走到门口，“你会在冰冷的沉睡中被用于我的实验。”

他大笑着打开了门。

 

—TBC—


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【红太阳的作用写的稍微严重了一点，因为是为了让他俩谈个恋爱【脸超厚

16

但外面迎接他的不是安排好运送超人的手下，而是照着鼻子结结实实的一拳，再加上一个完美的侧踢。

“砰——”

“嗷——啊啊啊！！”

伴着被摔进墙里的巨响，卢瑟痛苦的尖叫了一声，就彻底没了声音。一双沾着泥土和火药味道的战靴来到了超人面前，接着那些铁链被迅速的割断，头顶的灯也在金属碰撞的一声脆响中被彻底的击碎。

“我不记得你提过自己会被红色太阳光影响。”

蝙蝠侠沙哑而粗粝的声音在他耳边响起，克拉克从来没觉得这声音是如此的美妙。

“我也……不知道。”他试着站起来，但失血让他不得不老实的趴在蝙蝠侠的肩膀上。“我的父亲——我是说氪星的那位，他也从来没有提过……应该是没来得及跟我说。”

“……这一点我们之后再讨论。”蝙蝠侠很明显的停顿了一下，然后他扛起软塌塌的超人往外走去。“联盟暂时缠住了其他人，但我不认为他们能困住小丑太久。”

他们有点跌跌撞撞的在走廊上跑动，红太阳带来的影响不能像氪石那样代谢掉，如果不能尽快的带着超人离开这栋建筑，他很能会因为失血过多而死。

“钢骨，你能不能在我们的位置上凿个洞？”在他们又一次的被雇佣兵们阻拦住时，蝙蝠侠呼叫了目前距离他们最近的钢骨，他肩膀上的超人已经快要动不了了。“超人需要太阳光。”

“这有点难度，但我应该哔——”

“钢骨？！”伴着刺耳的杂音，通讯被突然切断了，这让蝙蝠侠的声音猛地抬高了几度，但另一端此刻只剩下一片死寂。

超人很确定蝙蝠侠格外粗野的“啐”了一口。他往走廊里扔了几个蝙蝠镖和一颗烟雾弹，随着几声惨叫之后，枪声短暂的停了一会儿。但还未等他们来得及起身，就被一颗手榴弹又一次逼回了原地。

“该死的混蛋！！”

克拉克在恍惚中听到布鲁斯恶狠狠的咒骂，为了护着他男蝙蝠侠没办法做出更有效的反击，只能确保那些雇佣兵无法再靠近一步。克拉克侧过脸看到对方紧绷的嘴角和下颌，不知道是不是失血而让他脑子不太清楚，有那么一瞬间他简直想吻上那性感到过分的嘴唇。

或许……自己真的那么做了。克拉克迷迷糊糊的想着。

因为他觉得自己碰到了一块干燥起皮，却足够柔软的皮肤，而布鲁斯的身体则猛地绷紧了。在一片模糊中，克拉克下意识的探出舌头，轻轻舔舐了下那紧抿的嘴唇，他已经不太在乎之后布鲁斯会作何反应，至少此刻他满足于遵循了自己内心的愿望。他不知道当时抓住他披风的布鲁斯是不是也带着这样的情愫，带着满是绝望的孤注一掷。

然后他被按住了后脑勺，蝙蝠侠抓着他往旁边一滚，正好躲开了坍塌的墙面。神奇女侠狠狠地踩碎了残留的水泥，她身后是明亮到令眼睛刺痛的阳光。

“小丑干扰了电磁。”她伸手接过被蝙蝠侠递过来的超人，有些难以置信的又补上了一句。“钢骨被他缠得根本无法脱身。”

“他能缠上任何人，只要他想。”黑暗骑士用下巴指了指在太阳下开始恢复血色的超人，“先把这个拿去好好晒一晒，小丑那边我来处理。”

然后他射出抓钩枪，很快的就消失在烟尘之中。

 

红太阳的辐射作用比想象的更严重，等到超人身体恢复时，联盟已经进入了收尾的阶段。神奇女侠和蝙蝠侠正在同警方进行交接，闪电侠和钢骨则在帮忙把人押上囚车。

“怎样？”他落到了神奇女侠的身边，刻意的同蝙蝠侠拉开了一点距离。

“没有找到小丑和卢瑟。”女侠皱起了漂亮的眉毛，“逃的还真快。”

“如果能这么容易就抓到他们，那就会是个陷阱了。”交涉完毕的蝙蝠侠插入了他们的谈话。“当务之急是查出卢瑟如何得知超人新弱点的，毕竟想要了解氪星人除了亲自找超人，就是要通过那艘飞船。”

“你认为这是新星实验室里的内鬼做的。”钢骨的声音从通讯器里传出来，给蝙蝠侠的话下了结论。“这件事交给我，我会尽快查出。”

“其他的事情今晚的会议上再说。”蝙蝠侠默许了钢骨的行动，他扫了一眼努力把自己藏到女侠身后的超人，径直的转身离去。

克拉克不知为何突然松了口气。

 

但这口气晚些时候又被他抽了回去。

“超人。”在超人的屁股离开椅子前，蝙蝠侠低沉的声音把他牢牢地按了回去。“跟我来一趟。”

完全无法反驳的，钢铁神子只能蔫儿蔫儿的跟在黑暗骑士的身后，在众人或同情或疑惑的目光里，老老实实的跟着对方走向蝙蝠洞。

“我现在是真的非常同情超人了。”巴里抱紧了怀里的小甜饼袋子，情不自禁的打了个哆嗦。“看看蝙蝠侠的表情，我真为他捏了一把汗。”

“放心吧，他们的关系好着呢。”维克多则毫不在意的耸耸肩，顺手从他怀里拿走了一块甜饼。

“唔……”巴里看起来似乎仍旧有些担心，但他的注意力很快就被别的吸引走了，他看向维克多手里被吃了一半的点心。“老兄原来你也是吃东西的啊。”

“只是为了满足我的味觉。”

“那些东西最后会变成什么？生物燃料？”

“我打包票，你绝不会想知道的。”

 

用心如死灰来形容此刻的克拉克，简直再合适不过了。他游魂儿一样的跟在布鲁斯身后飘着，思忖自己当时到底是为何会做出那样愚蠢的行为。他前一晚明明已经发誓要同布鲁斯重新开始，却又在第二天布鲁斯毫无防备的时候吻了他。虽然他可以用“失血过多”之类的理由勉强搪塞过去，但实际上他很清楚，这绝不是一两个道歉就能够弥补的，因为……他又一次的辜负了布鲁斯难能可贵的的信任。

完全陷入自己悲伤情绪的克拉克，根本没发现布鲁斯已经带着他来到了别墅的起居室，而非冰冷阴暗的蝙蝠洞，阿尔弗雷德甚至给他端来了红茶和新鲜的小甜饼。

“克拉克？”布鲁斯随手把头罩和披风扔到一边，却发现身后的人仿佛根本没有听到自己让他坐下的话。

“克拉克，你怎么——”

“布鲁斯。”克拉克抬起头来，带着一副心碎又决绝的表情，“对于今天的事情，我很抱歉。”

你是应该抱歉。布鲁斯抱起胳膊有点不满的靠上沙发背，卢瑟今天的行动让他仍心有余悸，如果不是钢骨的监控系统，他现在可能会又一次的面对着超人的尸体了。

果然……布鲁斯十分的生气啊。看到对方的动作，克拉克苦涩的笑了笑，他努力的咽下喉咙里的不适，能够让自己把话说完：

“我为我当时的失控道歉，我也会尽一切努力来弥补你。无论是要我不再踏入哥谭一步，还是尽量不出现在你眼前，只要能让你觉得舒服，我都会努力做到的。我知道布鲁斯你并不喜欢我，但请别因为我的缘故而放弃正义联盟。他们需要你，这个世界也需要你。我可以为此做任何事，只要你提出来的我都会尽力的去做到。”

这些话让布鲁斯愣住了，他瞠目结舌的看了克拉克好几秒，直到对方仿佛受不了他的审视而低下头去。他现在终于理解了克拉克所说的，“重新开始”到底是个什么样的重新开始了。而在此之前他根本就没有发现，原来他们的想法相差甚远。他硬生生的憋下一口郁闷的长叹，发现自己第一次遇到了根本就无解的谜题。

这到底是他仍不够坦诚，还是克拉克的脑内活动太过厉害？蝙蝠侠看似面无表情，但却早已头痛的想扶额。算了，管他呢。毕竟早有人盖章过“Love is merely a madness. ”了。

布鲁斯看着那双带着悲伤的蓝眼，知道自己是彻底栽入了名为“克拉克·肯特”的大坑。

“无论我提出什么要求，你都会做到？”布鲁斯看着几乎要把自己缩成一团的克拉克，嘴角突然浮现出了一丝坏笑。

克拉克听到布鲁斯的声音，下意识的浑身一抖。他没敢抬头，只是用力的点了点头代表承认。仿佛即将被架上断头台一般的，他屏住了呼吸，等待着布鲁斯最后的“裁决”。

“那我要求你走到我跟前。”布鲁斯看着克拉克磨磨蹭蹭的蠕动过来，然后停在距自己半米远的地方就死活不动了。他有点不耐烦的伸手，一把就把猝不及防的克拉克拽到自己面前，让两人的身体紧紧地贴到一起。

这下克拉克更加的紧张了，他站在那里一动不敢动，畏畏缩缩的躲避着布鲁斯的眼睛不愿同他对视。布鲁斯的体温隔着他们的制服传了过来，这种暧昧的姿势让克拉克立即就想直接搂上去，但是他忍住了。也许这是布鲁斯测试我能否遵守承诺的方式。想到这个，克拉克的头垂得更低了。

看到他一脸纠结的表情，布鲁斯猜测克拉克一定是又一次想歪了。他默默感叹了下氪星人的脑内剧场活跃的可怕程度，接着把手搭上了克拉克的肩膀。在感受到手掌下肌肉立刻就紧绷后，布鲁斯这才决定不再继续戏弄对方，他凑到克拉克耳边声音轻缓的低语：

 

“然后，我要你吻我。”

 

—TBC—


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【借用了n52梗但贼他妈生硬，老爷好容易表白，但OOC出了银河系【作者表示自己已经弃疗_(:з」∠)_

17

他觉得自己的脑袋卡壳了，那颗超级大脑第一次无法理解话语里的含义。克拉克看着近在咫尺的布鲁斯，难以置信的缓慢的眨着眼睛，完全不知道该作何反应。

有那么几秒钟，他怀疑自己是不是做了个梦，或者是因为什么原因而产生了幻觉。但是身体相贴的温度却又那么真实，毫不留情的打破他所有不切实际的臆想。他看着布鲁斯，那双眼睛同他梦中的一样令人迷恋不已。克拉克无意识地倾身靠过去，向着那让他朝思暮想的唇……

“这个玩笑并不好笑，布鲁斯。”他让自己硬生生停了下来，语气也突然变得生硬而冰冷，这让布鲁斯下意识松开了抓着他披风的手，而克拉克则迅速的同他拉开了距离。“我可以答应你任何的要求，但你不能以此来拿我取乐。”

“什……”这回换布鲁斯有些难以置信了，他慢慢的眨了两下眼睛，然后意识到克拉克再一次误解了自己的意思，“不！我不是这个意思克拉克，我从没有想过要这样做！”

“那就请不要做出让人误解的行为，韦恩先生。”悲伤、痛苦或许还带着些愤怒和难堪，克拉克把这些交杂的情绪悉数压下，“之后我会在同您联系，请允许我就此告辞。”

他已经无法再多呆一秒，克拉克后退几步打开玻璃窗，一眨眼便就消失的毫无踪影。布鲁斯一只手仍旧维持着挽留的姿势，甚至来不及再说一句话。冬日的太阳稍微偏西了一点，黑暗便迅速地吞噬了他的身影。

“布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德站在客厅的另一端，声音里是掩饰不住的担忧。

“我很好阿尔弗。”

哥谭的守护者在黑暗中异常平静。

 

电视里的超人正带着用热视线补好的游船抵达港口，他对着获救的人们挥手致意引起一片欢呼，然后身影一闪就消失在空中。接着，主持人便立即跟进了一条紧急报道，说超人已经飞到地球的另一端救起了一列脱轨的火车。

布鲁斯抬手关掉了电视，面无表情的把遥控器扔进一旁沙发里的角落。他看着文件上密密麻麻的字符，有些疲惫的扶住了额头。在那天超人匆忙离开之后，他已经连着快一周没有在联盟的会议上见过克拉克了。布鲁斯把自己陷进宽大的座椅里，徒劳的思考着自己到底做了些什么让他们走到了这个地步。

只是有一点他能够肯定，他要永远的失去那个会因为他答应自己的邀请，而兴高采烈好几天的克拉克了。但是这也许是注定的，因为他的两重身份，因为他的固执和懦弱，只有蝙蝠洞、夜幕和哥谭，才是他应得的全部。布鲁斯表情有点阴翳的望向窗外灰沉沉的天空，哥谭接连几日的阴天让人的情绪也沉闷不已，毕竟这里极少会得到阳光的馈赠。

也许，从一开始就不该妄想得到那些温暖光芒的抚慰。

克拉克急匆匆的从卫生间里跑出来时，正遇到满报社逮他的佩里。难得的报社老大没有拎着报纸骂他，而是赞许的拍拍小记者的肩膀，称赞他最近的工作终于能勉强令人满意，并干脆利落的塞给他一份邀请函，是两天后大都会某个企业的揭牌仪式。

“你这是要被头儿重用了啊。”一边的同事凑过来了脑袋，“这种活儿通常可是只有莱恩才有份。”

“不，露易丝只是在跟进超人的新闻，暂时脱不开身佩里才让我去的。”克拉克推了推因佩里的大力拍背，而几乎滑下鼻梁的眼睛，一如既往温和的笑笑。

同事一脸“恨铁不成钢”的样子走掉了。但克拉克一个人呆了没一会儿，露易丝就把椅子滑到了他的旁边。克拉克本想装作不知道，但是王牌记者咄咄逼人的视线，让他无论如何都忽视不了。

“如果是因为那些新闻，那我很抱歉，但是这也是我控制不了的事情。”克拉克在露易丝的盯视下只有举手投降的份儿。“你知道——”

“你只是听到了呼救声。”露易丝摆摆手打断了他的话，“我想说的不是这个，小镇男孩儿。我想说的是，你最近一直很不对劲。”

“唔……因为我抢了你的头条？”克拉克推了推眼镜，难得的用上了少有的幽默感。

“没有任何头条比得上超人，人们对他的紧身制服可是津津乐道。”露易丝“哼”了一声，然后她收起了自己的微笑。“说吧，你到底和布鲁斯发生了什么？那个家伙明明喜欢你喜欢得不得了不是么？”

但出乎她意料的，克拉克并没有解释或者慌里慌张的反驳。青年只是沉默地低着头，看着手里那根在普通不过的铅笔。露易丝知道自己已经不会再等到什么回答了，而且即使她得到了答案，这也早已不是旁人能够插手的部分了。她只能轻轻地按了下克拉克的肩膀，把空间留给他一个人。

 

人生总是充满了各种意外，而他的意外似乎太多了一点。超人躺在地上，看着同敌人缠斗的蝙蝠侠和闪电侠，脑子不合时宜的蹦出这么一句来。

他又一次被那个叫丧钟的人偷袭了，卢瑟的偏执程度简直让人有点毛骨悚然。这次他虽然轻松地避开了头几个攻击，却在对方挟持人质时不得不硬生生扛下了一枚氪石炸弹。但是当他听到头顶的飞机声时，他知道自己能够安心等着那些粉末被代谢掉了。

尽管他在看到那个漆黑的身影跳下战机时，仍旧难以克制自己想落荒而逃的冲动。

“你的一个老熟人要我给你带句话。”

丧钟的声音突然传进了超人的耳朵，联盟的通讯器似乎被谁黑掉了，因为他听到了背景音里蝙蝠侠的怒吼。那声音里也夹杂着爆炸和撞击声，他看得见蝙蝠侠正在步步逼近对方。但丧钟似乎已经完成了主要的任务，他没有正面迎击只是一味地躲闪。

“他会杀掉你最为信赖的那个人，最懂你的那个人，当这人死了你会最为思念。而这是你这伪神所需要付出的第一份代价。”

丧钟的声音刚落，超人就听到了金属高速运动时，划破空气的尖利声响。击碎硬物的声响中夹杂了一声闷哼，然后他就看到了从大楼天台上坠落的身影——

“蝙蝠侠！！！”

 

等到他回神时，发现自己已经身处蝙蝠洞里了，湿凉的空气中还有着新鲜血液的味道。他对自己是如何带着蝙蝠侠回到这里没有一点印象，氪石粉的效果似乎被肾上腺素冲淡了，他感受不到疼痛或者头晕，只剩下满腹的担忧。

认栽吧，克拉克·肯特。他在心里对自己小声说。你根本就无法不爱他。

“子弹已经取出来了，布鲁斯老爷一会儿就能醒了。”阿尔弗雷德提着医疗箱走过来。“战甲承担了大部分的冲击，万幸的只给他留了一个弹孔。”

老管家说完这话就离开了蝙蝠洞，不知是有心还是无意的将他们两人留在了下面。纵使克拉克现在不那么想同布鲁斯独处，但他此时更不想从布鲁斯的病床边离开。他迟迟疑疑的坐到一旁，但就在他刚在椅子上坐定，布鲁斯睁开了眼睛。

“我以为你永远都不会坐下来。”可能是因为麻醉剂的原因，他的声音有点含糊，眼神也变得柔软了不少。

克拉克下意识的就想起身离开，但是却被布鲁斯抓住了披风。不知道是这个动作勾起了他的回忆，还是对方恳求的表情太过明显。几秒钟后，克拉克坐回了原地。

“很抱歉克拉克，但是我从没有任何想以此羞辱你的意图。”布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，似乎是强逼着自己开口了。

“不，布鲁斯，我现在还不想谈这件事。”克拉克猛地站了起来，但是却被又一次抓住披风的布鲁斯阻止了。

“这可能是我唯一一次会这样做。”布鲁斯抿了抿自己毫无血色的嘴唇，“所以拜托……请让我把它说完。”

克拉克沉默的回到椅子上，不能确定在这次之后自己在布鲁斯面前还能剩下多少尊严。

“……是的，我是说过不想再同你，或者你们有任何关系。但……”布鲁斯的声音很明显的哽了一下，他似乎需要鼓足勇气才能继续。“我发现我错了。我无法忽视你给我带来的改变，以及那些在见到你时就开变质的……情感……”

“我一直知道你对我的感觉，克拉克。只是我不能回应你，因为能够给予你那些爱意的，是没有失忆的那个我。”布鲁斯别开了头，试图掩饰自己的羞愧。“所以我才选择了用恶劣的态度来拒绝你，就像我通常用的那样。”

“这就是你在我说了希望重新开始后，主动接近我的原因。”到这里克拉克已经基本上搞明白了一切，他雀跃又有点难以置信的看着布鲁斯，他从没想过原来他们走了这么多的弯路。

但是布鲁斯没有看到克拉克变化的表情，他只是缓缓地点着头：“我很抱歉对你造成了伤害，克拉克。应该做出弥补的是我而不是你。”

“那也就是说，你现在愿意答应我所有的要求，以此来进行弥补？”克拉克离得更近了一点，这让布鲁斯有点不舒服的动了动。“在你自作主张的疏远我，又自作主张的靠近我之后？你知道自己是个专制的混蛋吗？”

布鲁斯发出了一声气恼的咕哝，仍旧扭着头不肯去看他，但是他默认了克拉克的话。布鲁斯的呼吸变得稍微急促了一点，不安的等待着克拉克对自己最后的宣判。

“首先，我要你看着我。”克拉克故意学着那晚布鲁斯的语气，并且不由分说的捏着他的下巴让他转过来。

在超人的力量下布鲁斯不情不愿的转过了头，接着他就撞进了一片落满阳光的蔚蓝海水。

 

“然后，我要你吻我。”

 

—TBC—


	18. Chapter 18

18

蝙蝠洞里安静了几秒。

接着，克拉克被猛地勾住了脖子。他顺着布鲁斯的力道俯下身，去迎接那干燥却足够柔软的嘴唇。这个碰触让克拉克满足的叹息了一声，他忍不住探出舌尖轻轻地舔了舔那性感的薄唇，布鲁斯则立刻就张嘴咬住了他来不及撤回的舌头，微微仰起头将他卷入一个深吻中。

仿佛受到了这个动作的鼓励一般，克拉克起身整个人都贴了过去。他用一只手捧住布鲁斯的后脑，分担了他脖颈的压力，他掌心火热的温度让布鲁斯不自觉的呻吟了一下。克拉克忍不住闷闷地笑了一声，但下一秒就被毫不留情的啃了下舌头。

“布鲁斯！”克拉克的手微微用力，分开了他们胶着在一起的嘴唇。“你会咯掉你的牙的。”

“我没有用力。”布鲁斯用舌尖舔了舔自己湿润的嘴唇，毫不意外的看到克拉克的喉结猛地上下滑动了一下。“哥谭王子一直都是个温柔绅士的情人。”

“也是一个让人相当棘手的情人。”克拉克把他再次按回枕头上，小心的不让他的伤口受到更多的压迫。

“是啊，估计也只有外星人才能成功的捉住他。”氪星之子的体温实在是太令人舒适，布鲁斯忍不住侧过头用脸颊去磨蹭克拉克的掌心。

“但他也让这个外星人吃了足够的苦头。”想到那段令人悲伤纠结的日子，克拉克就无法控制自己不满肚子的委屈。“王子殿下需要赔偿这个可怜的人才行。”

“那么外星先生想要什么样的赔偿？”布鲁斯把嘴唇贴到了克拉克的掌心，并且极迅速的舔了下那块皮肤。

回答布鲁斯的，是令人窒息的亲吻。克拉克把他牢牢地按在床上，宣示主权般的舔舐、纠缠，然后卷住他的舌头几近贪婪的吸吮。纵使是蝙蝠侠也不得不在这炙热的情感前败下阵来，对氧气的渴求让他推据着克拉克的胸膛，不满的在他唇下扭动挣扎，呜咽着发表模糊的抗议。

但是神子无情的镇压了他的全部抵抗，他的手被攥住腕部压在了头顶，克拉克的另一只手从他的衣襟下方探了进去，小心却又贪婪的抚摸着布鲁斯的皮肤，仔细的描绘着肌肉的形状。这让布鲁斯忍不住的弓起身体，向着那火热的源头靠过去。但却被克拉克巧妙地压了回去，让他只能渴求的在自己身下无力的挣扎……

“很抱歉打扰二位的性质，但是布鲁斯老爷现在该吃药了。”

阿尔弗雷德的声音突然从他们身后响起，克拉克刷的一下就站得笔直，并狼狈的踢翻了自己身后的椅子。而布鲁斯则用手盖住了自己的眼睛，把混杂着羞恼和无奈的叹息硬生生压了回去。

“这次的伤口不算太过严重。如果您放弃某些’运动’而是好好休养，那很快就可以做任何您想做的事情了。”

检查完毕的老管家在盯着自己的主人吃了药之后，无比平静的留下一句话，就施施然的离开了蝙蝠洞。那明明只是个在普通不过的建议，但这话从阿尔弗雷德口中说出时，却让当事人觉得哪里都有够别扭。他们沉默的互相看看，然后忍不住同时笑出了声。

“哦，天哪。这让我觉得自己像个被父母抓包的高中生。”克拉克笑着摇摇头他的耳朵已经红透了，他摸着鼻子有点不知所措的站在原地。“看来我给潘尼沃斯先生留了个差劲的第一印象。”

“哼。这点你放心，他可是十分的喜欢你。”布鲁斯不赞同的哼了一声，故作不满的表情却根本压不住嘴角的笑意。

然后布鲁斯动了动，示意克拉克坐到床上来。但是克拉克只是搬回椅子坐到了床边，在总裁大人的瞪视下，小记者面不改色的微笑着，握住了布鲁斯的一只手。

“有一点我十分的赞同潘尼沃斯先生。”他把布鲁斯的手捧在掌心，轻轻的亲吻。“在你伤好之前，还是避免某些’运动’的好。”

“你明知道他实际上指的是夜巡。”布鲁斯翻了翻眼睛，却任由了克拉克的小情侣们才会有的动作。“才两分钟你就站到他那一边去了吗？刚刚热情吸着我舌头不放的火辣帅哥哪里去了？”

“那是因为潘尼沃斯先生的观点是对的。”克拉克凑过去吻了下布鲁斯的额头，“不如夜巡也暂时交给联盟的成员，你需要好好的修养。”

“哥谭是我的地盘，还用不着你们插手。”布鲁斯分外不满的皱起了眉头，克拉克忙不迭的用拇指去抚平他们。“这点伤算不上什么，又不是上次那种半死不活的状——”

布鲁斯猛地刹住了话头，但是那也已经晚了。克拉克微微低下头去，布鲁斯想都不用想，因为很明显的他又一次的陷入了自责中。

“我们只是担心你，布鲁斯。”想到那些天布鲁斯躺在病床上生死未卜的样子，克拉克不自觉的抿住了嘴唇，他不由得微微握紧了布鲁斯的手。

“我在这里，克拉克。”布鲁斯侧过身捧住克拉克的脸，全然不顾会不会因此压到伤口，“你知道的，我在这里，完好无损。”

克拉克连忙把他再一次按回去躺平，但布鲁斯仍旧固执的伸手试图够到他，克拉克只好倾过身把自己的脸埋进他的掌心。

“抱歉……”他在那微凉的掌心中，闷闷的道歉着。

“我说过了，那不是你的错。天呐……”布鲁斯眼神柔软又无奈，他挫败的在枕头上摇着头，“我们要一直这样互相道歉吗？”

“抱歉！呃……不是，我是说呃……”克拉克忙抬起头又一次条件反射般的道歉，意识到之后他有点结结巴巴地解释。

“好了。”布鲁斯用食指轻轻抵住了他的嘴唇，阻止住了那些混乱的解释。“这个时候你只要吻我就够了。”

克拉克从善如流的俯下身，然后在布鲁斯试图加深这个吻的时候松开了他，全然不顾蝙蝠侠不满的瞪视。

“潘尼沃斯先生说了你需要休息。”克拉克坐的更近了一点，“睡吧，我会一直在你身边陪着的。”

“我已经要搞不清你到底是我的男朋友，还是阿尔弗雷德二号了。”药物开始起作用，布鲁斯的声音又一次的变得有些含糊，他没意识到自己正微微鼓着腮帮子抱怨着。

“在你伤好之前，我很乐意分担潘尼沃斯先生的一部分责任。”克拉克慢慢的用手指梳着布鲁斯的头发，看着对方慢慢的滑入梦境的深渊。“睡吧，布鲁斯。”

“祝你好梦，我的爱。”

 

一个月后。

“滚出我的哥谭。”

蝙蝠侠不用回头，就知道身后的家伙是谁。即使他强调了自己不需要帮助，但是就是阻止不了那个缠人的氪星人三天两头的跑过来。不过，看在他会带来夜宵或者小甜饼的份上，布鲁斯偶尔也会妥协几次。

“白巧克力蔓越莓小甜饼，阿尔弗刚做的。”超人献宝似的举了举手里的小篮子，冲着冷淡的蝙蝠侠露出一个阳光满溢的微笑。

黑暗骑士没有再说话，但却向着超人伸出了手，克拉克赶忙的将小甜饼递上去。

“码头的交易被取消了，似乎是他们的帮派里除了内乱。”在蝙蝠侠塞了满嘴的点心时，超人充满期待的开口道。“现在已经快凌晨四点了，哥谭应该不会有蝙蝠灯的召唤了。”

“嗯哼，你有什么邪恶的计划？外星人？”蝙蝠侠冷冷的开口，但是超人发现他已经给战车设定好了自动驾驶的路线。

“就是这个。”克拉克伸手搂住布鲁斯的腰，让他直视已经泛起鱼肚白的天边。“总是阴天的哥谭难得一见的。”

然后下一秒，橘红和金黄夹杂的光芒喷涌而出，将迎接着黎明的一切事物都涂上金色。布鲁斯没有说话，他只是扳过克拉克的脸，将他拉入一个缠绵的亲吻。

 

他们紧紧相拥，于这鲜活的黎明之下。

 

—FIN—


End file.
